


Caged Bird

by Ryuani



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Abused Lance (Voltron), Angst with a Happy Ending, Cool aunties, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Model Lance (Voltron), Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Police Officer Shiro (Voltron), Scottish Slang, Sex, Underage Smoking, excessive use of commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuani/pseuds/Ryuani
Summary: Lance's mother signed Lance up for a beauty Pageant contest at age four just for fun.Little did Lance know that he was just about to enter his mother's cruel world of beauty, fame and money.Lance know longer did the contests for fun but was forced to be dolled up so his mother could gain the attention when he won.Lance, now clipped of his freedom he entered his own world of sex and drugs to cope.He hoped to find a purpose to life, a feeling that changed the way he thought.(also there's a bit a Scottish slang in here, before anyone gets offended.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of theses chapters are proof read, so there's probably lots of mistakes. Also The writing system is confusing.  
> Excuse the shitty title.

Since Lance was four he's been doing beauty pageants and winning them. At first his mum, Kamila, signed him in a lot of things for fun, to give Lance a chance to decide what he would like to do.

He tried out for ballet and immediately got the main role for the concert.

He also tried athletics and a coach for long jump and triple jump scouted him

His mum also tried him for football and rugby and all sorts of other sports.  
After she let him try for a pageant and won, she made him quit all those sports. In fear that they will give him injuries and ruin his complexion.  
Kamila forced him to leave athletics and ballet as she did not want him tired and overworked for the pageants.

His father, James like the part of Lance when he would smile and laugh no matter what happen. The way he would walk off a bruise from a missed stepped and laugh, or the way he didn't hold grudges like other children did after they had gotten scolded from a parent.  
James thought of Lance like he was the cure for cancer, there was not a single bad bone in him. He's never seen Lance cry or angry or anything but happy.  
Until one day. At age 7 Lance found out his dad was diagnosed with non-small cell lung cancer. Lance, being quite young didn't know how terminal this disease was. He thought it was just like a cold.  
He would tell his dad to eat hot soup and sleep extra.

But when Lance turned 8,he wondered why his dad stayed inside the hospital for a year for something as small like a cold.  
He asked his father one day.

"Papa?" he asked in his tired voice. Lance had just got back from a contest his mother forced him to go to. He still had his outfit on and little bits of shimmer on him.  
He was so tired, Kamila didn't let Lance eat propertly for two days so his engery was basically depleted.

"si hijo." James sat up slightly. His chest hurt like a bitch but he will do anything for his son.

"how come you don't stay at home anymore? I miss you so much." Lance climbed up onto the bed so he sat on his dads shins. James didn't mind.

"Well." he started. "The doctors say I am very sick, so they want to keep me hear so it's easier to give me medicine."

"Do they still give you medicine?"

James nodded.

"Then why don't you get better. You should ask the doctor to give better medicine." Lance's eight year old brain suggested.

"I should eh?" Lance chuckled at his son's innocence, but he began to cough which later turned into violent hacking, like he was almost about to cough up a lung.  
James grabbed a tissues and hacked into it. 

Lance began to panic, he was about to move off the bed so he could give his father a pat on the back but James stopped him.  
"I'm fine, see." James stopped then smiled at him, distracting Lance when he tucked the bloodied tissue under his pillow. 

James didn't want to see Lance panic like that again, it didn't suit him. So everyday when Lance visited he endured the pain his chest caused and tried to contain the coughs that threatened to come up. 

At age 9 Lance learned about the severity of his father's condition when the doctors and nurses pushed him out James room. The doctors rushed in and out the room gathering their instruments.  
All Lance could do was watch helplessly as his father was being attended to.  
Kamila came in and sat next to Lance and waited. Two hours later on of the nurses came out and said that James wanted to see Lance. 

"Papa, are you okay?" Lance shyly asked. There were still doctors in the room. He wondered why. 

James paused at first but answered his son.  
"I will be. I won't be sick anymore." he gestured his son to come closer. Lance did and climbed onto the spot his father patted.  
Lance sat on his father's lap. 

"Lance I want to tell you something okay? You have to listen to what I say no matter what."  
Lance nodded.  
"Lance. After today and tomorrow and the days to come I want you to keep smiling. Okay? I want you to cherish every happy and sad moment. Cherish your saddest moments the most because you can always think back on them. Sometimes sad moments hurt you but they are easily healed, you just have to find the happy things to do that. See being sad isn't bad because there's always happiness to fight it. Like rain and sun. I love the rain thiugh." James smiled. 

"Me too." Lance replied 

"I still have more. Leandro, if you ever have a bad day or sad thoughts and can't find the happiness within you can always speak to someone you love. I want you to be strong but also carry love and gentleness. I want you to grow up and make friends even if its just one friend, cherish that friend.  
I want you to make the most out of everything.  
Lance someday there might be people who always won't be there for you." he paused.  
" but that doesn't mean they don't live you or they don't care. 

James began to cough again but he still had a bit left to say. 

"Lance I don't want you to regret anything so always say what's on your mind no matter what even if its hurt a couple of words or a tiny action. Lance I don't want you to hold grudges or hate anyone."  
The doctors pulled Lance off James and fixed him bed so James was laying down. His eyes closed slowly and his breathing slowed. 

At this point Lance was crying and telling James not to go, he fussed about in the hands of the nurses trying to get closer to his father.  
"Lance please don't cry." James really didn't want Lance to cry because of him. He also didn't want that to be the last thing he saw.  
"Lance please smile. I want to see it again." 

Lance complied, he smiled. His cheeks were glistening in tears and his eyes produced more.  
"Papa... Te amo.". 

"Yo también te amo, Leandro."

Seconds later all the monitors beeped as they flatlined. 

Lance cried, pushing the nurses with his tiny arms. He held onto his father tights and cried into his arm. His throat was getting soarer by the second but he couldn't stop. He clutched to his father for dear life as the doctors try to pry Lance away. 

Lance was yelling no's and go away, eventually Lance was all tired out and  the strength he had left was all used up. Due to the lack of proper nutrition his mother wouldn't let him have. 

His mother carried him to the car and back home. Kamila prepared his outfit for tomorrow.  
She knows it wrong to make him do this after such a thing but she couldn't ditch the show just because her son was feeling down.  
Small tears appeared and she finally broke down. She tried to keep her front but the fact that her husband died finally got to her.  
She had a few glasses of wine in the kitchen and cried some more at the table.  
When she got into her bedroom and layed down it was very hard to sleep. She should be used to the empty space beside her after it being that way for two years. The fact that her husband won't be coming back ever now was what made her cry to sleep.

The alarm woke her up at six in the morning. It was a Sunday and another day of a Pageant. She woke her son up and told him to get ready.

"Mama, I dont feel like doing a Pageant today." he whined.

"Too bad, you have too. I already bought your outfit." she ushered him to her room and expected him.  
"you have tear marks, go shower." she said strenly.

"I don't want to do this Mama, can we do this another day please." ignoring his mother's orders.

"No. Go shower now. We're leaving in two hours." she turned around and grabbed the duffel bag full extra clothes, makeup and an extra can of hairspray.

"What about breakfast?"

"No, we can't have you gaining weight now can we?"

He entered the bathroom and got clean.  
It was just another day. Another day of suffering.  
He just couldn't wait to enter highschool as he would be too old to enter the under twelve pageants. Lance did his research and found out they don't do male pageants for older.

Lance was so excited to be finally free of them. He could finally eat what he wanted and maybe he could join those clubs he was in before. He really did like football and rugby.

Little did Lance know, it was only going to get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes probably, sorry.

It's Lance's fifth year in high school, he'll be turning 17 in a couple of months now.  
But before that he's got a couple of exams to worry about, the study leave each person gets if they're doing more than two exams are great because it's like a holiday with exams in between.

The thing is though that even if he does have a full month off, his mother apparently made appointments for photoshoots.  
He was also emailed privately for more personal photoshoots. He declined them because he hated the photoshoots overall.

There were a few days he didn't have to go anywhere so he spent them partying and getting laid.

Today was one of those days. His mother was drunk off her ass and layed unconscious on the sofa. Lance got ready, wearing denim shorts and peach tank top.  
He grabbed his phone, keys and his wallet.  
He pulled out his fake ID to show the bartender that he was eighteen, and old enough to drink.  
He ordered his usual, mojito and a couple of shots of tequila, after that was just straight vodka.  
If he was going to get fucked, he was gonna do it wasted.

Speaking of getting fucked, there was a nice candidate sitting in one of the booths.  
Lance made eye contact with the man, the man immediately getting some sort of message.  
He made his way over to Lance, his dick getting tighter in his jeans.

"You look quite happy to see me, despite having never met." Lance spoke in his charming yet teasing voice.

"Can't help it, you're a sight for sore eyes." the man leaned in and brushed his lips under Lance's jaw.

"Oh, you don't waste time, do you?" Lance chuckled and moved his head sideways so the man could get more access to his neck.

"There's a secluded ally near here. It's more private if you get what I mean."

The man pulled away with a pout, "I suppose it is, but I'm quite impatient."

The man glanced at the bathroom door then to Lance. Lance understood and made his way to the toilets.

_____

The man's cock slid in and out of Lance's hole violently. Tried to keep a grip but all he did was leave fingers marks on the wall tiles of the stall.  
The man pounded into him telling Lance sweet things which held no meaning.

"You're so tight. It's like it was made for me." he breathed out.

Lance moaned at the praise, pushing his ass more into the man crotch.

"harder." Lance panted. "give me more, you're so big. I know there's more."

"Of course my slut. I'll give you it all." and with that the man came with everything he had. Some of the liquid spilling down Lance's thighs.

The man pulled out and rubbed his cock clean with the toilet papers provided.  
"That was the best sex I've ever had." he buckled his jeans back up and kissed Lance before he left.

Lance waited a few before fixing himself. The man left one hickey on his neck after he specially told him not to. If his mother found out he ruined his beautiful skin, she was going to go mental.  
Like she will hunt down the man for marking her prize and then probably keep a closer eye on Lance.

Lance decided he was going to have a couple more drinks before he left.  
He sat down at rhe bar once more, the bartender eyeing his hickey knowing what exactly went down in the bathrooms.

"can I just get a bottle of vodka?"

"Sir, we can't give you bottles but I can serve you a couple of glasses worth the bottle." the bartender suggested.

"Thank you, can I get the bill after that."

The bartender nodded and provided Lance glass after glass.

The cost was a lot but Lance was basically loaded from the shoots he gets.

As soon as Lance got up from the stool the dizzyness kicked in, he hoped he could get home in one piece maybe stop for a fag on the way.

Lance walked for a couple of minutes, trying to ignore the nauseating feeling. Before he knew it, he blacked out.

_____

Lance woke up the next morning with a killer headache and the urge to throw up, he quickly ran out the room and try to make it to the bathroom before colliding with a wall.

He looked up.  
What, my bathroom is usually here.

That's when Lance took in his surroundings and realise he did not recognise anything.  
He didn't recognise the wallpaper he slammed into and he didn't know where the bathroom was. The urge to throw up wasn't as string anymore.

Then he heard voices.  
Fucking hell, I mustve been really wasted if I'm hearing voices now.

"I heard it too Shiro." a voice said.  
"He must be finally awake." a deeper voice said.

The persons for the voices finally came to view and now he just felt humiliated and confused.  
They're probably wondering why he's still sitting down and facing the wall.

They finally put the dots together.  
Lance sitting on the floor facing the wall. His forehead was a raging red and above him on the wall was a slight dent.

"I'll go get an ice pack." the boy with the jet black hair said.

The man with the scar across his face nodded then turned to Lance.  
"Are you okay?" he held out a hand to Lance as Lance nodded.

"let's get you to the kitchen and deed you then, okay?"

Lance was sitting down eating pancakes while holding an ice pack on his forehead.  
I won't be able to hide this from mum.

Lance didn't have a photo shoot still next week anyway so it should be gone by then.

"Can I just ask something real quick? How did I get here?" Lance asked

"I found you last night passed out on the road well Keith did anyway. He called me to get you. I'm Shiro by the way." Shiro explained.

"Oh." Lance then searched his person frantically for his phone.

He checked his phone and there was two missed calls from his mum.

"Sorry, I just need to call my mum. One sec." he said.

"Hello, mum? " he started off hesitantly.

"Where the fuck were you? I was so worried. What if you got your skin ruined or what if someone took you away for their own?"

Lance pulled the phone slightly away from his ear, because he's likes his hearing belive it or not.

"I was staying over at a friend's house, don't worry about." he tried reassure Kamila.

"Of course I'm going to worry. When you get home I need you to empty your stomach. I don't know what you ate but I know you did. I'm also going to check your body."

"It's fine. All I've done is drink a singular bottle of water. I don't have any marks on me either so you don't have to check."

"Fine, by the way I found out about how emails. We'll talk about those at home."

"I have an exam in an hour. I won't be home till two." he lied.

"bye, mum." he hung up before she could say bye.

Shiro and Keith both looked at Lance with concern.

Why would his mother care about what he ate and why would she check his body for marks?

Also there were some pretty obvious lies in there.

"I can let you use our shower if you want and I'm sure Keith won't mind lending you some clothes. You can't walk into an exam like that." Shiro said.

Lance contemplated weather or not he should tell him about the lie or not.  
"hmm. I suppose I can't."  
Lance got up and followed Keith to get clothes.

"Thank you. Also nice to meet you, I'm Lance."


	3. Chapter 3

After Lance finished in the shower, Shiro and Keith where downstairs waiting for him.

Shiro was holding his keys, unconsciously swinging them while he was on his phone. Judging by the actions his thumb did, he was playing some sort of game.

Keith stood next to Shiro, minding the dangerously swinging keys. He looked up and saw Lance descend the stairs.

"You ready to go?" Keith asked.

Lance wanted to say no and that he'd rather live in the sewers than live with his controlling mother but he bit back.  
"Yep." Lance hopped off the last step and followed Keith and Shiro to their car.  
The car was a four by four Nissan Rouge, Reading from the plate number '66' it was from 2016. 

"where do you live Lance?" Shiro asked, his finger ready to type into the Google maps on his phone. 

"Springfield, GW4 9SP." Lance replied, watching Shiro type in the postcode. 

"You live on the east side of Glasgow?  Damn." Keith said. 

"The rumours are fake obviously. It's the same every where else." Lance said with a smile, chuckling at Keiths baffleness. 

"wait, that's like 19 miles from here, how did you get here?"

"i took the train, and I was planning on taking the train back too before I passed out."

"Ahh, makes sense."

_____

When Lance arrived at his area, Lance noticed a black car parked at his front. He realised it was the car of the company that he works for or rather the company his mum makes him work for.

He also noticed two men talking to his mother at the front. Keith had seen Lance tensing up and nudged him. 

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, voice laces with concern. 

"uh, yeah. Their just people from work. I'm wondering why their here on my day off."

Keith seemed to think this was a reasonable answer and decided to let it go. 

Shiro stopped the car a couple of steps away.   
"Lance we're here, you coming?" 

Lance nodded and got out as Shiro got out, Keith choosing to stay in the car. 

The three at the door noticed their movements and turned their heads. His mother and one of the guys tensed up, seeing there was a guy in police uniform walking beside Lance. 

"Good morning." Shiro greeted. 

"Moring." they replied. 

"Has my son done anything wrong?" Kamila feigned the voice of a worried, caring mother. 

"I assure he has done nothing that should be brought to my attention. I'm just dropping him off. He stayed over with my younger brother, as I recall him telling you." Shiro spoke professionally, following the lie Lance told to Kamila on the phone. 

"Oh, I see. Thank you sir." Kamila made actions to grab Lance but he shrugged them off and walked inside the house, brushing passed the men not before he munbled a thank you to Shiro. 

_____

Lance was in his room balcony smoking a cigarette, he could faintly hear the conversation they were having. They mentioned his named a few times.   
He still wondered why they were here.

"I will permit Lance to do this, but if I see any marks on him, I'm suing you and your whole company." He heard his mother say. Its when he realised his mother were referring to the emails he had gotten. 

Was his mother okay with him doing photoshoots like they implied?   
And no marks? Was his mother scared they were going to ravish him? 

Lance snorted at that. He will never do any kinds of modelling like that. The feeling of being nude in front of the camera disgusted him. The idea that the photographers would get any ideas made him feel unpleasant things.   
He could feel a tingling sensation all over his skin. He had an urge to scratch them, to srcath them until the scars bled and he could no longer feel them.   
However he was brought out from his thoughts when Kamila yelled for him. 

Lance replaced his t shirt and grabbed a piece of gum so at least the smell of nicotine was vague. 

He entered the living room, upon entering he could feel three pair of eyes on him. 

"Lance, come here." Kamila ordered him.   
He did.   
He looked at the men. Noticing that Lotor, the CEO of Galra. Lotor was the ones that usually requested Lance for modelling his line of outfits.   
The other man, he didn't recognise. 

"Hello Lance, I belive we've met before, albeit it was quite brief." Lotor held his manicured hands out for a handshake but Lance refused it. He wanted to make sure that this 'Lotor' knew Lance hated him.   
Lance stated at the hand then scowled at him. 

"Then let's makes this brief then. What do you want?" Lance snapped. 

Kamila just looked at him, she was just about to remind Lance that he shouldn't behave like a brat and be polite so they wouldn't lose this partnership, but she was stopped before she could voice her mind. 

"I want to use you as the eye candy for a perfume ad." Lotor answered Lance's question. His answer was vague but Lance knew what these ads were like.   
Perfume ads always had a couple, and a sexual and sensual vibe to it.   
The woman would give off a submissive feel while she would let the man dominate her. They always started off being very close, stripped or not. 

Lance, first of all would decline this offer for a few reasons  
1\. He's not doing anything sensual for an ad.   
2\. He's not doing anything sensual for an ad with some fucker. 

"I decline. I'm happy with our current work." Lance spoke confidently, he made brief eye contact with both men then turned to leave.   
Kamila roughly grabbed his arm to yank him. She tilted her head so she could whisper into her son's ear. 

"You will do it. I don't care if you refuse or accept. We will talk about this more when we're alone." Kamila pulled her son infront of him, grabbing his shoulders so he stayed in place. 

"We accept, don't we Lance?" she gave a sick smile. 

"Yes." He whispered. 

"Wonderful." Lotor said. "We'll be rehearsing on the 12th then filming on the 13th. I'll email both of you more details." 

 

"Thank you. We will see you till then." Kamila said, she abandoned her son's shoulder so she walk the men outside.   
Lance had a feeling that if he went upstairs he would be called down again not long after, he placed himself on the couch and waited for his mother. 

Lance began to think. Was he really ready to film something like this. He is 16 and it's not like there is anything nude so it's technically not illegal.   
He began to get that feeling again. He folded his arms across his chest, his nails digging into the upper arms.   
Lance was tempted to just swipe his nails down his skin so it would create a crimson line. 

"Lance."

He was broken from his thoughts once again. 

Kamila noticed the nail marks on his arms and small bump on his forehead.   
Lance knew that he was fucked. She was livid. She sucked in a breath and gave him a deathly stare. 

"HOE MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO YOU." she began to scream  
"GET IN THE BATHROOM NOW!"

He had no choice, what could he do.   
So he went upstairs as Kamila followed him.   
She mumbled about him being brat and being ungrateful. 

"strip." 

"No." 

"Fucking do it, or I'll make you." she stepped forward hands ready to get his shirt off him. 

"No, I don't have to."

"Lance if you don't, how am I supposed to weigh you and check for marks. You know how much I hate them because it ruins your complexion. If the company found you with marks or if they knew you suddenly gained weight then they will break their contract with us. And if they break their contract with us then we can't Live. DO YOU REALLY WANT THAT TO HAPPEN. YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THE BLAME DO YOU?! "

"THEN STRIP."

Kamila was rambling again, honestly it was like she was on the verge of insanity and one day she's going to snap. 

In the end Lance was left i his boxer while his mother weighed him. He only put on pound since the last time she weighed him, but apparently his mother didn't like that.   
She opened the cupboard and grabbed 'the toothbrush.'  
She held it to him and gave him a look that said 'you know what to do.'

He knew what to do with it. He knew that his mother knew that he knew how to do it. If he stood there any longer not humouring his mother then she will physically immobilise him and force the tooth brush herself down his throat. 

He took the brush and leaned over the sink.   
He hated doing this, it was painful and exhausting.   
He flipped the brush around so the bottom part faces towards his mouth. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth and slowly guided the the handle towards his uvula, sliding past his tongue.   
He gagged and stopped for a second. Kamila watched him, making sure Lance did this right.   
Lance guided the brush back in, gagging again but this time he didn't stop.   
His mother was an impatient woman, if he wasted any more time she will do this herself and make him throw up more than allowed.   
Lance is already slighty underweight, but apparently he was overweight while only waying around 59 kg. 

He googled this by the way. The averge 16 year old ways about 72kg.

One more push of the brush and he was finally throwing up. Not much came out. Only the drinks from last night and the pancakes from this morning. After that he was basically throwing up nothing, dry heaving into the sink. 

Kamila decided that he was done for the morning and that she will check up on him later.   
She left the bathroom and Lance decided that he would have another shower, brush his teeth and have a nap for the rest of his life. 

As he layed in bed all he could think about her his father words and advice.   
Tears began to pool at his eyes, apologising to his father in his head.   
He apologised for not staying happy and smiling, for crying. He apologised becuase he couldn't talk to any one about this and he couldn't ask for help.   
He needed his father to give him hugs and to reassure him that everything will be okay and that the bad things will happen first before the goods things. 

That's the advice James alwsy gave him before but now he was wondering how long the bad things will last for before he can finally feel happy again. 

His thoughts lead him to Keith though. Keith said that he will be there for Lance.   
Maybe Lance hasn't lost hope completely. Maybe.... Maybe Keith's the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

When Lance woke up the next morning, he felt groggy. Like it wasn't even a tolerable grogginess, this was bad.   
His stomach hurt, it felt like it was twisting his insides. He felt like he been put through a wringer.   
His headache came back, which made it hard for him to think. 

Speaking of thinking, he had a physics exam today. It wasn't till 2pm but if he didn't fix his problem right now then there was no way he could answer one their questions, at this point he probably would be able to answer a physics multiple choice question. 

Still he got ready for school and prepared his study materials. He might go out to a Mcdonalds and get a breakfast.   
Since his mither weighed him yesterday he doubted she would do that today. 

_____

As he waited in line he saw a very messed up gremlin sitting in one of the seats.   
He made a reminder to himself that he will go sit with Pidge after he gets his well deserved bagel. 

"Hey Pidge." He approached her but flinched when she freaked. He realised he startled her out of her head space. 

"Sup Lance, Fucking shat myself." she held a hand over her heart as a means to calm herself down. Pidge closed her text book and put it aside, ready for the conversation Lance was about to involve her in. 

"You never go to McDonald's, what's the occasion?" Lance began, he unwrapped his bagel and took a bite out of the hot sandwich. 

"physics exam. Last year was bad enough and I'm worried incase the papers are going to be." she said taking a bite out of the hash brown. 

"Oh, remeber last year at the prelims. The math prelim was such a bad paper, all the questions didn't make sense." he took a sip out of his irn bru. 

"yeah, didn't the SQA make the prelim pass mark 40% because of how low most of the scores were?"

"I think they did, I got like 56% or something. My teacher was disappointed because he had so much expectations which I failed." He crumpled his wrapper and moved onto his hash brown. He didn't even order it but apparently they come free with the breakfast meal. 

"Man, all this talk is making me even more worried for this exam. If I don't pass this I can't do advanced Higher."  
Pidge said, she put her stuff in her bag and got up waiting for Lance. 

He stuffed his face with the potato snack and swung his bag over his shoulder.   
Pidge noticed him lose balance for second as the bag his his back. She knew he was basically a noodle but was he really that weak that even a bag could knock him over.   
She eyed him for a bit and noticed his pale colour and his makeup covered eyebags. 

"Lance, are you okay?" Her voice was laced with concern. 

"yeah, I've just been studying non stop. Exams and all, you know?" It was an obvious lie but she didn't feel the need to point it out.   
Lance has always been resvered despite the fact that he alwsy wore his heart on his sleeve.   
Pidge knew and she was pretty sure Hunk too, knew that his sparkly confidence was an act.   
The amount of times they picked him up because of a hookup or the times he passed out because he was wasted to the point that sometimes he couldn't even recognise his best friends faces.

She let it go however, in favour of trying to remeber the definition of a few physic phrases and words.

_____

It was fifteen minutes before the exam and every student who was taking this exam stood outside the room, waiting for the invigilators to let them in. 

As pidge waited she couldnt see Lance anywhere. It was pretty easy to notice Lance.   
She maybe be his best friend and she may be not interested in him. But even she can notice an attractive person.   
And no one else in those room had a decent enough face. 

The invigilators let them in and she began to worry. Her stomach was doing things and she even considered ditching the exam to look for her best friend.   
In the end she was seated in her assigned seat and waited for permission to start the paper. 

Before the exams start the invigilators look for who's not present.   
"Leandro Mcclain." the lady said.   
"Has anyone seen him." 

Pidge raised her hand.   
"He's in this school but I don't know where."

The lady nodded and whispered to the other lady.   
They were talking about whether they should put his name on the tannoy or not.   
Another exam was taken place so the tannoy could disrupt them and they would like to avoid that.  
In the end the decision was made and no tannoy was announced.

During exams. The first half hour was the time to say anything to the supervisors.  
If you wanted to leave you had to make sure it was during the first half hour.  
If you came in after the time for the exam to start then you had to make sure you made it before the dirt hours was up.  
After that though, you had to suck it up and wait till the exam was over or not turn up at all.

Lance made it ten minutes late and was seated.  
Pidge signed in a breath of relief however that reliefness was short lived as ten more minutes passed and Lance hadn't wrote a single thing on paper besides the details at the front.

He flicked through the pages, making faces.  
He sighed, looked around then held his hand up.  
The lady from before walked towards him, the clacking of her heals.  
Most heads turned to his attention due to the room being really quiet.

As whispered to her and she nodded. He stood up and the lady escorted him out the room.

He did not. Pidge thought.  
She wanted to know why Lance wanted to leave.  
She couldn't ponder on this anymore, right now she had to focus on her exam.

_____

Lance wondered the halls of the school. His mind would not settle down, even after a pill or two his head still felt like exploding.

His skin began to tingle again, he wrapped his arms around him.  
The jacket did nothing to shield him from the pain his fingers did when the dug deep in.

Lance felt bad for leaving Pidge like that. He knew that she knew how important it was that he passed his exams this year.  
He tried really hard last year only making three low band B's and two C's.  
This year he wanted to make ateast high band B's.

I need a fag.

He went in his jacket pocket grabbing the box of killers.  
He found the nearest exit and sat on the steps outside.

Plaicing the butt of cigarette in his mouth. He cupped his left hand to shield the wind away from the lighter in his right hand. It took a few tries before the flames caught onto the white end, bruning the paper and nicotine.

He took in a deep drag, the burn in his lings felt comforting.  
Lance loves how something so small was capable of such a thing. His mind began to settle down and his stomach felt a nice and warm.

He rested his head on the wall and began to think about his dad.

What would his father say now, if he saw him?

Would he be disappointed or upset?

Would he spare him an advice or finally give up on him?

He knew his father would never give up on him. He never did when he was alive.

Lance once beat the shit out of a classmate before.  
Kamila was busy making appointments for the hairdressers so James was called to his school.

Lance's reason for scrapping the boy was because he said something about his father.  
The boy had told Lance that his father was an immigrant and his whole family should leave.

His father wasn't an immigrant, his ancestors were, that's the first reason why he beat the boy up. The second reason was because he insulted his father just because he wasn't white.

James was proud of his son but did scold him saying that he should've told the teacher first before doing anything else.

Lance chuckled at that memory. He just realised that his father implied that if talking to the teacher didnt work then beating the crap out of the boy was next best thing.

Lance looked down at his phone at saw that it 4:30 the exam should be done by now. He texted pidge that he was at the back of the school.

He was on his phone watching a random video on YouTube when Pidge bashed the door open.

"Where the fuck did you go?" she Asked. Pidge wrinkled her nose and made a mental note to scold Lance for smoking again. 

"Here obviously."

"Why?" he hated seeing her worried. He also hated the fact that he is already burdening her.

"I just could do it. I know I studied for it but none of the questions were processing." That was true but he didn't mention the fact that his body just wanted to twist itself and ripped him to shreds.  
He couldn't worry her more than he already has.

Her face had a look of sympathy before it was replaced with calmness.  
" Well, I think it's time for lunch. Let's go."

He smiled and joined her.  
"I kinda want pizza, let's stop a Papa Johns?"

"Sure" she says.


	5. Chapter 5

They talk about so many things on their way to the pizza place.

She spoke about how her brother, Matt is helping at with the rocket satellite. Its the first one since Scotland launched one since 1971 and even that was launched off in Australia.

They make it to Papa Johns and order their pizza.  
They ordered two pizzas, one with chicken and a barbecue base and the other was a vegetarian. None of them were a vegetarian but they both loved vegetables on their pizza, especially the jalepenos.

They wait on the benches for their pizza but Pidge heard some voice. She heard some very familiar voices.   
It was too late the girl that walk in, Lance's ex noticed Lance. 

Pidge hates her with a passion. Lances ex, Nyma used Lance as a means to get some sort of attention. She never loved Lance, she was always cheating on him but as long as the tabloids thought Nyam and her were together then she would get the attention she wanted.   
She would take Lance's money and spend them for herself or another person.   
She maniplutaed Lance and what was even worse was Kamila and Nyma were like best friends. 

Nyma would tell Kamila all the shit Lance did. Kamila obviously didn't like that and would try to set Lance straight.   
Both of them only use Lance just so they could gain something from it. 

One day though Nyma made a  sex tape with Lance, and 'accidentally' posted it.   
He was furious and dumped Nyma. It was a really big deal. It was taken to court and Lance lost. They couldn't find any evidence that Nyma posted the video purposefully and even thought Lance said he did not consent to the video in the first place. They just wrote it off as Lance was on drugs and consent didn't matter. 

In the end though, he broke up with her and shes sort of out for revenge. 

Pidge nudged Lance, bringing him out of his thoughts.   
He noticed Nyma and panicked internally when they made eye contact. 

Nyma looked and Pidge then Lance and then at Pidge again. 

"You did not dump me for this fucking midget." Nyma said, she sounded offended and surprised.   
Nyma sounded jealous too. 

Nyma made moves to attack Pidge, she lunged forward but before she could get to Pidge Lance was between them and pushed her over.   
"Dont fucking touch her." He didn't feel the need to correct Nyma that they were in fact not dating. 

"You hit me. You can't do that to a girl." boy can Nyma act. If it were anyone else they might've fallen for the act but Lance knew that she was full of shit. 

That's when he noticed three people help Nyma up.   
One of them looked at Lance and before Lance could see what happened, a tightened fist connected to his jaw.   
Lance stumbled back and held his probably bruised... Broken? Jaw. 

It didn't feel broken. 

The next guy kicked Lance in the stomach, he felt something go out of place and he was pretty sure everyone could hear the numerous cracks.   
He fell over the bench and the third guy crawled above him, caging him. 

"Nyma said I could do what I want with you, so I'll take my time." 

Before the man could act out his actions. Lance knees the fucker in the dick and shoved him off.   
Lance was all for sex, but not infornt of people and definitely not without consent. 

Lance just could not get a brake. As soon as he fought off one dude another came in. The first guy then stabbed Lance in the the thigh, the blade going all the away to the hilt. The pain was so unsuspected that he passed out. 

_____

His eyes opened but closed them into tiny slits when he noticed the blindingly white walls and lights.  
He gently eased his eyes and took in his surroundings.  
Pidge was sitting on a chair fast asleep. She had her laptop opened in her lap, but the screen was black probably because it was on standby for too long.   
Pidge's faced looked slightly red under the eyes but Lance wrote it off as tiredness. 

The lower part of his body felt numb so no one wonder he couldn't feel the weight on his legs.  
Shaggy black hair pooled where his shins should be. Followed by a black leather jacket. 

Keith? 

Lance wondered why he was here. As far as he knew, keith was no where near them and Pidge obviously didn't call him because Hunk would've been here too.   
He worried and thought - what if Hunk knew?

He remembered everything before he passed out but that didn't explain why Keith was here.   
He wanted a way to wake them both up but he was too lazy to sit up and shake Keith up.   
Next best thing, he took the booble off his wrist.   
He stretched the object between his index finger and thumb, mimicking a gun. He took aim at Pidge and bent his thumb. The booble went flying and hit Pidge on the forehead. 

She flinched violently, she was confused at first and wondered what fucker woke her up. Pidge saw Lance grinning at her and she grinned back. 

Quickly she got up placing the laptop on the chair.   
Her faced looked like she wanted to cry, she felt guilty that she let Lance go through that. 

"I didn't hit you too hard did I?" Lance laughed. It wad then he realised it was really hard to talk and take breaths as he laughed. 

She noticed him struggling to take in air.   
"The doctors said you broke three of your ribs and bruised one." her faced showed sympathy and it really looked like she was trying to conceal her tears. 

"Your jaw was also bruised." Hse took a deep breath and she bit her lip. 

"You have a nasty scar too on your thigh. They stabbed you Lance." Pidge finally broke down, she bent down to Lance's level and tried to hug him so he wouldn't hurt. 

"They hurt you and it's all my fault. If only I didn't decide we should eat. I shouldn't have hung with you and maybe Numa wouldn't have thought we were dating." she gripped him and her tears soaked the hospitals garments. 

"It's my fault and I'm so fucking sorry. I should've done something quicker." her breaths were uneven as she exhaled deeply.   
Her cheeks were stained red, and her nose too. 

Lance just listened to her, he felt that this was needed for Pidge. She sounded so broken and that she bottled this all up. 

"Lance, you're my friend and I worry about you all the time and I couldn't do anything this time. I just sat there paralysed as you took the burnt of everything." 

"you didn't have to push her out of the way for me. I should've just took it." she whispered, she began to calm down. 

Lance sat up and twisted his body in an awkward angle, he reached his arm over. Pidge realised he was trying to hug her and she met him. 

"I'm sorry Lance." she huffed, she was angry at herself. 

"It's okay Pidge and you know what. I'd do it again if it meant my friends were going to be safe." 

Before she could retort anything back, the human body and the foot of the bed woke up.   
He looked between them and blushed. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interput."  
Keith said, he sounded flustered and both Pidge and Lance looked at each other in annoyance. 

"Keith, we're not dating. So man the fuck up and hug us." Pidge demanded, she held up an arm to Keith which Keith looked at hesitantly but indulged Pidge in. 

"So why the hug sesh?" 

"I just had to get some things off my chest, I'm a fucking mess. I'm going to the bathroom to clean up." she pulled away and before she left she said some horrifying words. 

"Hunk and Shiros coming soon by the way."

Lance stared in horror. Hunks coming.   
He did not want to deal with him, Hunk does everything he can to help Lance.   
If you're in a life and death situation and you don't get killed, Hunk will finish you off himself.   
Hunk will watch you like a fucking hawk and make sure nothing bad happens to you like the good friend he is.   
Lance didn't want to disappoint his best friend, He hated seeing the look on Hunk as if he failed being his friend. 

One time Hunk and Lance were hanging out at the beach. It was unny for once but Lance still wore his longs sleeves. He was ashamed to show off his body to Hunk.   
He knew Hunk would disapprove of how skinny Lance was.   
But Hunk had none of it, he slipped Lance's shirt off and stared at his body.   
Hunk looked upset and pushed Lance's t-shirt at his chest. 

"I'm sorry Lance, I didn't mean to." the first thing he said. 

"I should've been a better friend. I can't belive I didn't see this before." 

And Lance did not want to experience something like that again. Lance was bad for Hunk. Hunk should be surrounded by sunshine and love but being near Lance corrupted that. 

Keith on the other hand was shitting himself. His brother was coming over.   
When the fight happened, he was just walking on his to the post office.  
He saw the moment Lance got stabbed and immediately rushed over. 

Keith kicked their asses, attaining a few bruises from their punches and fucking hell can they pack one.   
He called 999 and the ambulance and police came over.   
Keith breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see Shiro. 

But now he's sure that Shiro knows whta happened and what Keith did. 

"Keith, not to bean rude or anything but what are you doing here?" Lance asked. 

"I saw what happened and I got the ambulance for you." Keith said.   
He looked at Lance and noticed his blue eyes.   
Under the white lights his eyes seemed amplified. The blue in his eyes looked like they were moving, like those swirling nebulae. The lights gave them a more glossier looked to them.   
Lance's eyes weren't particularly big but it was like he could see space in there. 

Keith stopped day dreaming as Lance's voice came through. 

"ieth." "Keith." "You okay? You kinda spaced out for a bit."

"Yeah, sorry I got distracted. What were you saying." Keith wasnt lying, he really did get distracted. Lance's face is beautiful, how could you not? 

"What happened when I passed out?" Lance asked. 

"Those guys didn't stop after you blacked out so I had to do something." 

"Ah, that would explain my cut lip and eyebrow. I was wondering why those were there." Lance said as he traced his delicate, skinny fingers over the minor injuries.   
Lance mumbled about how his face is ruined now and then something about his mother. 

"Did you get hurt? Those bruises..." he trailed off. 

"Yeah, I didn't see him and then he surprised me." Keith said, he looked at Lance's face and thought he still looked beautiful. Even if Lances had half his burned off he would still think Lance would be the only pretty one there. 

The door opened and a few faces came in.   
The problem now was dealing with them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always known my writing is shitty but with each chapter I post the more nervous I get.  
> I've realised my describing words are very limited

Lances mum and auntie were there, along with Shiro, pidge Hunk and one of the doctors. 

Kamila looked at Lance and he could tell the movement she layed eyes on him she fucking lost it.  
He could tell that internally she was livid. Probably thinking about how she was going to explain this to the agency and then she would probably find a place where he could get fixed so his face doesn't get scarred.

Lance didn't really cared if he got scars, he was always thinking about ways to scar his face. Maybe one day if it was scarred to much then every modeling aganecy would reject him and then Kamila would give up on him, he wouldn't be able to suffer her attempts anymore.  
He knew that was just wishful thinking. Kamila would send him to a therapist or some psychologist. Kamila would think Lance was losing his mind and that he was diseased and wrong for thinking this way.

His auntie, Valentina did that exitced run that mother's do when they see their first born grandchild.

"Ooh, Lance. How are you? Are they feeding you? Are you bored? I manged to get your phone from the doctors. Here." she gave him his phone but he could feel something underneath as she passed it.

Underneath his phone was a Reeses peanut butter cup. He looked up at her and she winked.  
Reeses peanut butter cups were his favourite sweets.   
He never had them often for obvious reasons but the first time he tried one he fell in love. Valentina found out about them and he was scared that he was going to tell his mum but then whenever he would meat his auntie, she would descretly pass him one and wink as if saying.   
"I gotchu"   
Valentina was the best, she was the auntie that wouldn't bat an eye even if you openly murdered someone right in front of her.  
She'd probably look at Lance and then say.  
"Lance, hide the body and make sure you clean any blood."

He smiled at her as thanks for sneaking in the sweet.

"I'm fine Val, it doesn't hurt that much anymore. Probably the anesthesia, I can feel my legs now so that's good." he explained, he tried to not look at his mother. Lance feared she would say some things he didn't want anyone else to here.  
No one else but Kamila and Valentina knew about the pageants and modelling.

The Doctor interrupted with a cough.  
" Well, Leandro's concussion has passed so I advise he take it easy. The stitches on his thighs and brow bone are still healing so no extreme movements.  
His broken ribs are still healing so we need to keep him for a couple of days so they begin to heal and then later he can try physical therapy, which we are happy to help with.  
Other than a a few minor cuts and bruises he should be all healed up in 6 weeks."  
"Also he seemed to be extremely malnourished, but he's currently on a high calorie and nutrient intake now, he should be back to health in a few days.?"  
The doctor explained then looked up from his clip board.

"Hes very busy, I can't let him stay here for six weeks." Kamila explained. She was trying to keep her calm, trying to make a scene.  
She definitely did not like the fact that the doctors would force Lance to gain weight or that they did it without her knowledge. 

It was going to be a long night when he got home.   
He got already picture his mother handing him the toothbrush and intimidating him with a look.   
He shivered. Lance already suffered broke ribs and a stab wound.   
And now his mother would give him no mercy and make him spill his guts even if his ribs are into he process of healing. 

"he can go home in two or three days madam. We can schedule the rehab around his plans. As long as whatever he plans to do aren't to extreme." The doctor cleared.

Kamila seemed to think for a bit before she nodded.  
Lance knew she was planning some stuff, and he really didn't want to be involved in this. Unfortunately whatever she does Lance gets involved.

"I see doctor, thank thank you."

Kamila walked out the door and before the door shut Lance could see her face contort as she pulled out her phone.  
She was prjablu going to cancel tomorrows phot shoot.

Now with Kamila and the doctor gone Hunk took this moment to go to Lance. He gave him a look before a few tears escape his eyes. 

"I'm sorry Lance, I wish I could've been there. I'm a terrible friend." Hunk said, he was balling his eyes and Lance quickly reassured him that this was in no way his fault and that there was absolutely no need to apologise. 

"Hunk, it's okay. Like I've said, it doesn't even hurt anymore."   
Hunk nodded but he knew that it wasn't the end of this, he was going to wait till Lance was alone. 

Both shiro and Keith approved Lance and Shiro gave him a look.   
Lance seemed to shrink under the gaze, what did Shiro want?   
He barely new the guy. 

Shiro swears he's seen this boy before.   
Even the night when he picked him up, Lance looked very familiar and it was probably realted to something important.   
He let it go for now in favour of questioning the young man. 

"Lance, as you know. I am a police officer and its my job to ask you questions and get a statement from you." Shiro took out a small notebook. The book seemed new and was only a couple of pages in, he probably finished the other one. 

"Well, my friend and I wet out for lunch when my ex girlfriend came in. She thought we were dating and then tried to attack my friend. I did shove her out of the way." Lance told his story.  
It was only meant to be a statement but he knew that he would have to reveal more when he need to answer the questions. 

"Why did you shove her?"

"To protect my friend, to defend her."

"Do you know why she attacked her and why?"

"Yes. She was jealous even though we aren't together."

"How can you be sure she was jealous?"

"Previous experience from her that I don't wish to say more on."

"Thats fine. Last question. Was this revenge for the video she posted couple of months ago?" 

Lance took a deep breath, he did not want to talk about the sex tape. He should've know this was going to be brought up.   
Lance is a feminist all the way, he belive in equal rights and believes that eveyone should be treated with the same equal respect, but it doesn't feel so equal when the authorities still questions a man's choice when it comes to relationships or sexual activity. 

"No sir. That video may be something I did not consent to, but I do not hold grudges." lance campy informed shiro.   
"Like I've said, it was to defend my friend who was about to be attack, noting more."

"I understand. We will keep you informed about the rest of the attackers, incase you want to press charges." Shiro finished off writing in his notebook, then pocketed it in his vest. 

Keith just watched the exchange but all he could think about was what Shiro said.   
A video? revenge? A video Lance didn't consent to? 

This video sounded like it was really bad and it also sounded like is ex was also heavily related to it. 

"Hey Lance. Dont worry about Shiro, he made it sound way more serious and scary than it should.  
It just a few questions and if the attackers admit to it, everything should be okay." Keith assured Lance and Lance let his shoulders relax finally.  
All Lance wanted to do was lay down on the bed and sleep for then five years or so.

It seems no one knows about his situation though. That's good.

He didn't want anyone else in the room to think to pitty him or to worry about him.  
Though, he wasn't so sure about Shiro. His heart is still racing from that.

_____

As Shiro was sitting in his office, he was placing today's event into a manila folder, ready to be sent to Kolivan's office

He toom out the empty manila folder and couple of other folders fel out.  
Shiro cursed violently, swearing that he shoukd get his prosthetic checked.

The folders that fell had evidence of and photos in there.  
It was ace they were currently on. About an illegal company kidnapping young potentials to gain money and sponsors.  
They haven't kidnapped anyone in the past five years. The PD investigated as to why and found out that the CEO is interested in someone and is waiting paitentally for the youth.  
The few photos that were stored were different magazine covers and some were from their data their hacker managed to salvage.

The people in the photos looked really young, as young as 13 and the oldest being around 19 or 20.  
Some were females and some were males.

Shiro bent down to pick the evidence up, he didn't want to mess the files up but he stopped as a photo of a dark-skinned boy, laying angelically on white bed sheets.  
His form was gracegul and willowy. His tosre were covered in thin but opaque sheets of silk.

It when he noticed that this boy was Lance. He seems younger in the photo but that was without a doubt Leandro Mcclain.


	7. Chapter 7

Keith came in the next day and the day after to visit Lance.  
Hunk already came over to bring him an extra set of clothes with Valentina. Keith didn't really have a reason other than really wanting to see Lance.  
He felt like they were getting closer now. They've spoken more to each other than ever when they were in school.

During the past two days, he's learned a lot about Lance but he could still feel a distance between them.   
There was something about Lance that he avoided to mention. 

Lance asked about why he and Shiro lived together.   
Keith replied saying that he was abandoned and Shiro adopted him one day.   
The conversation they had was way more serious though, Keith didn't mind talking about his past but whenever he did, people always treated him with pity or that he was some fragile child. The way they danced around the topic to try and somewhat hurt his feeling only served to piss him off. He always explained that he was over it but they were still careful.   
But Lance, he just nodded saying that his this doesn't change how he look sat Keith. 

"A past doesn't change ones person, it's the people around you that do." Lance's words stuck to him. He didn't know Lance could say something so deep, he just keeps learning more and more about Lance. 

Keith then asked about his family tk which Lance only replied that it was just him and him mum. He didn't say more than that and Keith was curious but he figured that Lance will explain to him when it is the time. 

He learned that Lance has a job and he's the one supporting both of them. He told Keith that he likes to do fun things in his free time, that Lance sometimes loved to get away his from family and work.   
Keith, again got the feeling Lance was hiding something. 

_____

Today was the day Lance could finally go home, Valentina came to lick Lance up. 

"Hurry, we don't want your mother to drag you home. I know what she'll do." Valentina said as she waited for her nephew to get dressed. 

He nodded and hastily packed his bags, the front section containing mostly of peanut butter cups. 

"Mum's going to get me soon, I have a photo shoot today. Shes alresdy pissed I missed yesterdays." Lance swung his bag over his shoulder, slinging his opposite arm to get the other strap. 

"I'll try and stop her, your ribs aren't even healed yet why can't she give you mercy." Valentina said, her heals clicked in the hallways as they made their way to the reception to get signed out. 

Lance was sitting in the sofa of his aunts house. He was playing on the PS4 when he heard a sharp knock.   
He froze.   
It was his mother, it couldn't be a coincidence tat someone would come a couple of minutes before the shoot. 

He peaked out the living room blinds and could see her car. The red BMW, she got herself with his money.   
She seemed so proud of it despite putting no effort into attaining the vehicle. 

Valentina came downstairs and she looked him, wishing that she could stop her sister.   
Lance nodded, he was able to deal with this for years, what's another couple of years going to do? 

Kamila forced her way, pushing Valentina as soon as the door opened. 

"There you are. Hurry up or we'll be late.   
You have a fitting to go to, also the weight you put on is going to need to go." her manicured hands grabbed his bicep and pulled him to her side. He could faintly smell the rose wine and hint of her favourite flowery perfume.   
Kamila dragged him, pushing his head into the car, she slammed his door and walked to her side. 

It was painful getting fitted. The tailer wrapped the measuring tape on different parts of his body, not caring for Lance's comfort.   
The tailor then moved onto the section were his ribs were still healing. He winced but the tailor ignored it.   
He could feel his mother's stare as if saying.   
"endure it, don't make a scene. It's not good for your image."  
But he knew it was only for her image, he knew that's she would feel utterly embarrassed if her son made a scene. 

The measuring wasn't the worst part, moments ago he just finished spilling his guts. It took everything he had to not pass out, the pain was so bad. Occasionally black dots would dance around his vision but his mum would slap the back of his head. 

It was sore as fuck whenever he took a breath, but after just emptying his stomach he felt exhausted and all he wanted to do was slip into a coma. 

Kamila didn't even give him time to rest before he was shoved behind the curtains with their tailor. 

When the tailor took his measurments for his slacks, it was then he was in the most amount of pain.   
The stitches on his thigh were still healing and there was to be absolutely no putting pressure on the wound.   
The tailor tightly wrapped the tape around his thigh, digging three fingers right on top.   
There was numbess for a nano second before his legs buckled from the intense, sharp pain. 

The tailor moved back, confused at the current events.   
Lance fell forward, hitting his head on the stool.   
He black out instantly, the impact front he way he landed caused his stitches to open and bleed rapidly.   
His already broken ribs suffered as the force of ground hit them. 

_____

Lance was in hospital yet again. It wasn't Kamila who called the ambulance, she was literally about to drag Lance with her so they could get to the phot shoot in time. 

But the mangager of the tailor shop stopped her. He was the one to call them, as it was shop policy to attend hurt or injured clients. 

Kamila panicked when the medics entered. They were asking her questions about what happened. 

The story she gave them was  complete and utter bullshit. 

Lance woke up from his sleep, he had a scowl on his face because he really hoped it was a coma. 

The doctors explained to him that he would have to stay in hospital for 6 weeks because they couldn't trust him to be outside.   
Lance figured this out quickly, he knew his mother fed them bullshit hence why the doctors think he's. Risk to himself. 

The doctors believed that Lance was on drugs and wanted to go to a party, hence he was at the tailors.   
His mother chased after him, he was told as she explained.   
He could imagine her fake tears and pleas.  
The stories not finished yet. The reason he fainted and opened his wounds is because he got into a fight with the workers, and tried to attack them. 

The doctors said he was not attacking himself so they were going to help him.   
The put him for rehab for both mental and physical.   
Lance was fucking pissed, because even if he wasn't on drugs at the time, its still a fact that he does them, not that he let the whole world know or anything. 

Lance just had to suck it up and deal with it, he was for years so he should be used to this. Right? 

His friends came to visit occasionally but they all fed him disappointed looks.   
Hunk and Pidge already know that smokes whatever and gets high. 

Lance only did that when he had nothing better to do, like forgetting and relaxing. Why would he do it and then proceed to attack. 

He didn't feel like explaining to them, he knew he should but if they couldn't trust him then they weren't worth the words.   
Lance's shooed them away, feeling hurt as he did. 

Keith came in as well but Lance always happened to be 'sleeping'   
Keith would just sit in the chair waiting for Lance or just feeling content being near the boy he liked. 

As Keith was signing out the reception he could he an angry yet familiar voice.  
It seemed the lady talking was on the phone and they were trying to keep most of the conversation as quiet as possible.  
The lady on the phone seemed to be Kamila, and she sounded suspicious.

He took his phone out, rwdy to record whatever information it could hear. 

"I know, I'll try and get him." she said 

"I will not be happy if he does not turn up. Make sure he does."

"I already have a plan, how do you feel about a midnight kidnap." she suggested. 

"That sounds wonderful, I'll send in my men when the time come." 

"Thank you, Ill see you in a month." she hung up. 

He stopped recording and texted Shiro that he and him need to have an import at talk.

They may have not know each other for too long but Keith knew deep inside that he loves Lance, and with every fibre of being he will do anything if it meant Lance would be out of danger.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small smut.  
> I write smut a lot actually but this one's quite short too.   
> Bear with me, there will be better smut in here. I promise.

Keith shit the door to his as he came, immeidtaly taking of his coat.  
He was planning to go into the kitchen to get himself a pot noodle but Shiro sitting in their living sofa.  
He was perched over with furrowed brows.  
In his hands held a manila folder, whixh seemed to be empty, the coffee table had the packets contents strewn over the surface.

Keith, no longer wanting his noodles approached Shiro.  
In Shiros other hand held a photo, the person in the photo could be described as nothing but beautiful.

The same boy seemed to be in other photos, which looked to be professionally taken.  
The boy seemed younger in some and older in other.

"Shiro, what're you doing?" Keith sat next to Shiro, licking up a random picture of the tan skinned boy.

"That recording you sent me.... I think it might be related to the Galra agency that kidnaps people." Shiro said, he didn't even look at Keith.

"What do you mean, are you saying Lance is related to that company?" he tried to keep his cool but this sort of information was unexpected, especially data about Lance.

"In a way. These photos of Lance were taken by them. You know how we came up with a theory that Lotor was interested in someoone?" he lifted a photo and gave it to Keith.  
"I think he's interested in Lance. This picture of Lance is fairly recent and judging by how lewd and sensual they look as he grows, I don't think we have much time left."

"Wait, that's Lance‽"  
Wait so his job was modelling? And why for them?

"Well shouldn't we go after his mother and stop him‽"

"We can't, there isn't too much evidence." Shiro seemed frustrated, of course Shiro wanted to go right now and arrested Kamila.  
But he's pretty sure that even if he did, the Galra will do anything to hide any contact with her.

"The only way we can prove this, is if we catch them in the act. She said in a month so that means we'll act then. I still need to inform Kolivan."

Keith had no idea that Lance was suffering, some of the pieces were coming together.

Like how malnourished Lance was or the sex and drugs.  
Lance probably felt so alone and lost that he turned to them. He let himself get lost in the adrenaline of intercourse and the numbness of drugs.

Kamila probably forced Lance into this line of work, explaining the defeat look in his eyes.   
Or the fear he expressed when his mother spoke. 

Keith decided that now was the time, and he was going to help Lance thorough this.  
He will make sure that Lance doesn't go down that dirty path and he will save him from the Galra.

Lance doesn't seem like the person to accept help though. Not in like a non appreciating way, more like a wasn't deserving of help.   
To hell with that, he was going to smother Lance with help and get Pidge and Keith. 

Oh no, Pidge and Hunk 

They got angry at Lance. He saw how sad Lance felt when his best friends wouldnt believe in him.   
He saw how Lance looked, stuck between if he should explain what happened or not.   
Well keith was going to explain it to them.   
That Lance would never try and hurt someone even at the hands an opioid. 

Shiro interrupted Keith's thoughts.   
"Quick question." he said, carefully filling the folder with its previous contents.   
"I know you go to school with Lance 'n' all but I've noticed how fond you look when you look at him. Even now you looked angry that Lance is a victim."   
Where was Shiro taking this. For a question that was meant to be quick didn't really sound quick. 

"And not to be rude, but since when did you care about him. From what I recall, you always mentioned how annoying he was and that if he was abdicated by aliens you wished they wouldn't give him back."

Keith didn't say anything for a bit.   
It was true that he said those things but, and he felt awful.   
How could he think he was annoying, thats probably a facade to cover up his miserableness. 

"We're friends, and it would be a total shame if he was kidnapped by an illegal firm." Keith hoped that was enough. 

"That's not all is it? Keith, Im a detective too."  
Fuck, how did he forget that. It was know use trying to hide his feeling for Lance. 

Keith blushed and stood up. Shiro smirked knowinhlu as Keith went upstairs into his room. 

_____

 

Lance layed wide awake in his bed. The doctors just finished and now he was left to his amusement until midnight.   
The nurses come during the night to make sure nothing is out of place or to fix any of those things out of place. 

He felt restless, his mind was going a hundred miles per hour and his skin was tingly all over. 

He seriously needed a fag, or person to fuck him.   
He just needed some sort of distracted and being cooped up inside a hospital while on watch made everything more difficult.   
Maybe he could ask someone for something. 

He rested his eye, his mind bringing him to Pidge and Hunk.   
Maybe he should apologise to them, they looked hurt but he didn't really want to leave on a bad note. 

Then Keith popped up. He felt special, everyday that Keith came in made him happy.   
Even when Lance would pretend to sleep so he wouldn't have to deal with visitors, keith still stayed.   
He wanted to know why, but for now he was just satisfied. 

Lance would listen to Keith, sometimes Keith spoke in this fond voice that only should only be reserved for a lover  
He heard Keith say things like "Ill protect you." or "hurry up and heal so we can hang out."

He didn't know why Keith would hang out with someone as broken as himself. 

His eyes opened as his door swung open.   
The nurse came in and was checking his equipment.   
He sat up an watched her, he was thinking about something.   
She saw him sit up but she didn't let that distract her. 

"Hey nurse, can I ask you something?" 

She stopped fiddling with the monitors and look up at him, the moon lighting up some of the feature of Lance's face. 

"Of course, what is it?"

"l can't sleep, is there a way you can help me?" 

She paused, there was a suggestive way in his tone and she was clearly interested but she was on duty. 

"I can get you some sleeping pills if you'd like..."   
She suggested 

"That would be nice but I was thinking of something a little more.... Personal." Lance had a natural sex appeal, and he was really good at putting them to use. 

Even though she knew that it was coming she still wasn't ready for the bold statement. 

"W-well. I'm on duty right now. It would be inappropriate-"

"There are no cameras here and you seem intrigued but I won't force you." 

"But you're injured, what if I hurt you?" 

"I don't really care right now. I've been a broken broken since childhood nothing can brake me more." 

Lance grabbed her waist, keeping her steady. 

"just say the word and I'll stop." he brought her close, her body straddling his. 

She gave in. "15 minutes, my boss is expecting me back soon."  
her lips traced his neck, her breath ghosting over his skin.   
He exhaled deeply, as her fingers trailed behind his gown.   
They untied the ties, letting the fabric fall off. 

She worked quickly, her hips grind down onto his half hard dick. Her voice was quiet but she moaned as he pressed into her.

Lance's hand lifted her uniform shirt.  
His fingers left ghostly trails and he aimed towards the hem of her trousers.

_

She bounced on his condom covered cock, the bed made rackety noise with each movement.  
Lance gripped her hips tightly as he bucked up, trying to match her pace.

He quickly learned she was a power bottom when she alresdy took cjntorl of the whole thing. 

Lance didn't care, he just needed to touches which she provided. 

Her fingers would nip his skin, and her strength kept him from moving to much. 

A nurses strength was no joke. 

She leaned over and they sloppily made out, tongues intertwined and twisted. She hummed into the kiss, nipping his bottom lip and pulling it.

He get played with her clit, using her thumb to rub. He replied by forcing her hip more down, his cock enrtkng deeper.  
Her head tilted backwards as he stroked her insides, her walls compressing him.

Her walls began to tighten and he couldn't contain himself any longer, he bit into his knuckles, concealing his moan of bliss as he released into the latex.

It was not long after he came that she came, bit g her bottom lip she hummed out her bliss.  
Her juices leaked over his abodomen.

_

She got dress, her face was red and covered in sweat.  
Lance used his gown to wipe off any excess cum.

She offered to take the used condom and dirty clothing because she was able to leave. She suggested it would be better if she dealt with this as it was easier to hide any evidence of their previous activity.

She opened his window to air out the ambience of sex and sweat.

"I'll be back in a bit to replace the bedsheets and your gown. Please bear with me."

He nodded and layed down, all sexed out.  
Lance began to think.

Holy shit. I can't belive I had sex. in a hospital. With a nurse. And as a patient.

Not long after she came back back with a fresh set of sheets and clothing. Also a plastic cup of water.

Lance downed the water like a desperate elephant.  
The cool refreshment of the liquid felt nice but made him a little dozy.

He went to sleep, feeling completely relaxed and. It was going to be a good night he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally confess.  
> But a bit of angst first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a love a confession before.  
> Love is hard, how can anybody else do it?

Lance woke up feeling very refreshed. He slept very well last night, he hasn't had a sleep light that in forever.  
For once he didn't feel paranoid or disturbed.   
There were no nightmares that left him in distress and unable to sleep.

He looked over to the monitor which presented the time.  
It was 12:18pm and he realised that he had left for almost twelve hours.  
The hours he usually gets around 3-6 hours and even those were interrupted.

To his right there was a fuffle bag and it is de it were his necessities, such as clothes, his tooth brush and some of his skin care equipment.  
It appear the Valentina came in earlier and dropped them off.

He readied a pair of sweats, a fitted white t shirt and boxer briefs.   
He couldn't be bothered to put shoes on so he walked around in his fluffy socks.  
Even though Lance felt refreshed he still planned to shower, he wanted to wash off all the sweat from last night's affairs.

Lance, following the map that was on the board in the corridors, finally found the shower rooms.  
It was half mid day so there wasn't anyone in the showers.  
He still picked the one in the far corner to feel some sort of privacy.

The water was quick to heat up and Lance was under there immeidtaly, letting the water wash over him.  
Tilting his head and slicking his hair back, He made a low moan of satisfaction as he felt how the water caressed his skin. 

He took his time as he lathered up his hair in shampoo, feeling the froth slip down his skin, curving into the chisels on his body.   
Lance then combed his hair with his fingers as he applied a small amount of conditioner.  
Conditioning short hair is difficult ecause you have to somehow avoid scrubbing the product into the scalp, but Lance made do.

He took his time with cleaning the rest of his body. Shaving his legs wasn't easy as he had to bend to reach his shins, his ribs were in agony agony almost knocking the wind out of him.

Finally before finishing his shower he rubbed in some essential oils, letting the water rinse any excess.

He folded the gown into a neat square after he changed into his comfort clothes, then walking back to his room. 

_____

Keith was on his way to see Lance, he was sitting in the front seat with Shiro as he drove him to the hospital.  
Shiro was needed in a case so Keith asked if he could hitch a ride.

Keith felt really hopeful this time, he was sure that when he enters Lance's room he would be awake for once.  
Keith really wanted to talk to Lance, expecially about his feelings.

He was super nervous but the six shots of espresso made it easy for him to bury that feeling deep into his core.   
He didn't want anything to interrupt him.   
Keith practiced his lines in his head over and over, hopeful that when the time came he wouldn't mess up a simple confession. 

Lance. For a while I have alway been attracted to you but very recently I have come across something and I have realised that I have fallen in Love with you.

Keith went over the sentence in his head a few time to conclude that it sounded too casual. 

A love confession was meant to hold passionate words for the person chosen.  
It wasn't a thing that was said hastily, the words were meant to hold a true feeling. It was to make sure that the listener felt very touched by the waxing words. 

Sometimes even a beautifully said admission was shot down. Keith would like it if the feeling were mutual but today, that was not his goal. His goal was to make sure that the message get across clearly and that Lance knew very well how Keith felt. 

Keith was dropped off at the front and waved his goodbyes to his brother. 

He felt jittery, full of excitement. He loved to see Lance, the feeling he got when he heard the boys voice or the blush that appeared when he saw the boys face. 

Keith smiled internally as the front desk allowed him to enter the hallways.

As Keith found door 104, he peaked inside the little window and saw that Lance was indeed awake. 

_

Lance felt the breeze on his face, the smoke from his cigarette blew in a down wind.   
He hasn't felt the burn of the tobacco in a while.   
He inbaled then exhaled, looking at the view. 

Lance was really trying to savour the taste and feeling of the cigarette.   
He didn't have any on him when he arrived back in hospital and being underage, made it difficult to ask doctors for one. 

He asked a patient next door who was also closed to his age. He managed to get one off him but for a price.   
The boys price was his number and a chance to hang out.   
He never asked the boys name but apparently he's been in here for three months, and gets very lonely as his friends don't come often. 

Lance didn't mind and promised to hang out with him when he had the time, right now though, he just wanted to enjoy his cigarette. 

The click of a door opening and shutting startled him almkst making him drop the fag.   
He turned to see it was Keith but before he could say anything Keith rammed towards him, gripping his wrist. 

The wrist Keith held was the one holding the killer. Keith, with his other hands picked the cigarette off between Lance's fingers before crushing the thing in his hand, the fingerless gloves protecting him from the burns. 

"What the fuck? Lance." There goes Keith's friendly greeting, the greeting that was meant to ease the atmosphere so he could confess. 

"Why the hell are you doing this? You've been hurt enough on the outside and now your hurting yourself in the inside." Keith seethed.

Why would Lance do something to could badly damage his oragans.   
This was probably another one of Lance's way of coping, but Keith swore he would stop anything from hurting Lance, even if it was from himself. 

"Keith." Lance started. "That was my only one." he deadpanned. 

"Your last one too. Now answer my question, why?" 

"I just needed it, Its been one of the only ways to help me...." Lance trailed off. 

"One of the ways... Lance, what are things do you do?" Keith was scared for Lance.   
He could understand why Lance would slowly kill himself but what about the others, does he not care that if he went away. His friends and family would miss him.   
He wasn't so sure about the family part though because the only people he's met so far are Val and Kamila, and only Val seemed to have the motherly love in her. 

Keith too would miss Lance very much, he didn't know what would happen if all of a sudden Lance dissappeared. 

"Eccys, they're easy to buy, angel dust and I've also tried lsd once, that's was fun. They just give you the illusion that everything is okay and even if it is an illusion they were the only things that actually took away the pain and stresses from the world." Lance was truly a broken person.   
He was like a bird that got their wings ripped off, caged by the cruel control his mother took of him. 

" I've thought about cutting but I can't make my mum upset, she hurts me so much but I can't seem to hate her.   
I've also thought about suicide but I can't do it because theres a part of me that thinks everything will be okay eventually." 

He now understood why his mother seemed so frantic whenever he got injuries. 

" I'll help you. I'll help take the pain away, no matter what happens. I don't want to see you suffer so please stop." Keith who was still holding Lance's wrist, let go and moved to hug Lance carefully. 

Lance was taken aback, confused but also happy at the contact from Keith.   
Lance lifted his arms to wrap around the boys torso, gripping the fabric. 

He could feel tears prick at his eyes.   
He never thought about the things that would happen to his loved ones if he disappeared. Lance had a part of him, the tiniest and itiest believed in hope.   
He just never knew it could happen, and in the form of Keith too. 

"Lance, I care about you. I need you." Keith said.   
He bruised his nose into the joint section of Lance's shoulder and neck.   
"Lance I love you. If you won't love yourself then I'll do it. I'll give you twice... No thrice as much. Lance I don't think I could live in a world without you."   
Keith's eyes also began to tear up, letting a few dampen the smooth skin of lance.   
"I don't think I could live with the fact that I let you go away when I could've done something to help. So let me." 

He pulled back staring into Lance's eyes.   
He brought his hands back to cup Lance's face.   
"Let me love you. If no one else will."   
Keith leaned in, his lips parted. Their lips both met each other. 

Lance was highly surprised by the confession. He didn't know Keith felt this way. He didnt know that someone could feel this way about him. Could care about him so much.   
The only other person who put so much passionate words were his father's.   
His father seemed to always give the right advice. It was like how he predicted.   
You have to experience the bad stuff before the good things, they will come upon you. 

Lance hasnt felt this happy, and right now he was going to savour this.   
Lance began kissing Keith, matching his pace.   
The kiss was passionate, nothing lewd and desperate.   
It was a careful kiss, nice and slow. 

They pulled back to catch their breaths. Lances ribs weren't even hurting with how much he was panting. 

"Keith. I think I love you too." Lance went over to sit on his bed, his legs tired.   
"Ever since I met you, I've always been interested... Despite what I assumed.  
But slowly you made yourself into my life and I've been thinking that you were the person that was going to save me." Lance smiled fondly at Keith.   
"I've heard you talking. Everyday when you came to my room and your words alway left me in tears. I've heard these words a million times from my therapists and teachers, but it made them special because it was you who said them."

Keith could only state in awe. He didn't think this far ahead, he really want expecting Lance to return admission with similar feelings.

"Keith... Thank you. I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

Today was the day the day of the rehearsal of Lotors perfume ad also know as, Lance's kidnap day. 

Lance knew it was happening today since Keith told him about it.   
Lance let Pidge chip his phone, his phone now has a tracker on it and is connected to her, Keith and Shiros phones. 

Keith told Lance the plan.   
Lance had to let his mother take him and use his tracker to follow them.   
Since Kamila is going with some of Lotors men the police will eba be to catch both her and them in the act.   
There was no guarantee that he was not going to get hurt in the process but Keith explained that he will stop that from happening. 

 

Lance was slightly nervous, he loved his mum and wouldn't want anything bad to come her way. She needed it though, Lance may see a broken woman but he can't forget the abuse she's put him through.   
This might help her though, doctors can try and heal her and make her better, stop her from going crazy. 

Lance wants his mother to go back to her loving ways, wants her to remember that he is her son and to treat him as such. 

Lance agreed to the plan, he didn't care if he got hurt but he hoped the plan would work.   
He's doing this for his mother but he's also doing this to stop Lotor from kidnapping other people. 

_____

Shiro waited at base, holding the transceiver.   
Other men were placed at different stations. 

It was currently late evening od the day and theres been no sign of anyone suspicious.   
Matt a hired legal hacker, also Pidge's older brother was keeling an eye out.   
He currently had 15 monitors all showing different spots from stationed cameras, including ones inside the hospital and on the streets four miles away. 

_____

Lance layed in bed, he's been waiting for his mother. As far as he knew it should be his mother receiving him.   
He had know idea how she was going to pull it off but he was patient. 

He sucked in a breath when he heard the door to his room click open. The nurses had just finished checking his equipment and locked his door when they left.   
He should've know his mother would get through the lock somehow, he didn't know why he was surprised. 

It didnt sound like heels but he heard the clack of her flats walk slowly, almost as if she wasn't trying to wake him.   
Her breath was wavering, attempting to keep her breathing low. 

He reached his hand under the pillow, cautiously trying to reach for his phone.   
He pressed the home botton for a specific amount of time before he felt the small vibration come on. 

Good, the tracker is switched on. 

Lance descreetly placed his phone into his pocket, hoping he wasn't to obvious as he lifted his hips ever so slightly. 

Lance froze shutting his eyes tight, creating creases on the corners.   
He relaxed them when he felt a presence in front of his face, he blinked open quickly and saw his mother's face. 

"Lance? Are you awake?" she asked, why was she worried.   
"Lance. Lotor is coming, he's going to get you. You need to get up." she spoke frantically but still whispered. 

Lance sat up, his eyes trying to focus at his mother in the dark.   
Her faced showed concern and her eyes showed caution. 

"Here." she held out a cup of water, gesturing that he should drink it. 

He didn't think much of it, the confusion in his mind was clouding any judgment. 

He drank the liquid, holding the cup still when he finished.   
Even in the dark he could still feel his eyes blur, his mind was becoming even more clouded and then he landed with a soft thump back on the bed. 

He should've know that his mother would try something like this.   
She put something in his drink and if he was lucid enough, lance would've commended her for her acting.  
Lance knew that she could put up an act and play it out perfectly, the fact that she would pull that on himself was... Something.

While he was slightly coherent, he seen three other people walk in the room, carefully lifting him up.

_____

Shiro seen the flickering notification light on his phone, indicating that Lance's tracker is on. 

"Matt?" Shiro questioned.

"Yeah I know. They're carrying him to a black four by four. Plate number SC68 LTR." Matt replied, he kept his eyes trained on all monitors.

Shiro yelled out information as Matt told him.

"They're a four assailants, three assisting it seems.  
Victim seems to be unconscious."

Shiro gulped. He knew Lance wasn't going to 100% safe but he felt agitated that all he could do was sit and wait for orders.  
He may be in charge of his base here but Kolivan was the final word. 

"They're headed towards the A8." Matt said. 

"Cheif, I need men to block the entrance to A8 ASAP." Shiro spoke into his comm. 

_____

Keith, Pidge and Hunk were all in Pidges room.   
They're not obligated to take part in this mission but they sure as hell were going to keep themselves updated. 

Pidge had hacked into the audios and Some of the cameras.   
She was good but not Matt level good. 

She heard Keith growl when they heard them say Lance was unconscious.   
He wished desperately that he could take his bike and cause havoc.

He just wanted to stab anyone that touch Lance, he finally got him and he was not going to lose him just like that.

As soon as he heard that the car made it past the blockade and were now enrout, he stood up and grabbed his keys.

"Hey, Keith? What are you doing?" Hunk said.

"I'm just going out. All this is making me nervous." Keith grit out, he didn't always like lying.

"Sure, it's past one in the morning. Theres no way in hell that youre going out for a walk." Hunk said, he stood up from his position next to Pidge, attempting to grab Keith.

Hunk missed as Keith ducked out of the way. He grabbed his leather jacket and ran for his door, not before saying a quick 'see ya late.'

Pidge groaned.  
She texted her brother Matt, hoping that he will see it despite in the middle of work.

_____

"Shiro?" Matt spoke. He sounded worried and exhausted.

"What is it?" Shiro pushed out. Right now Shiro was speaking to four other people.  
One asking permission to fire.  
Another telling him information.  
The two other asking for more backup.

"Apparently Keith went after Lance."

Shiro growled and slammed his fist down on the table, making the others working behind him flinch.

"Cheif, put me on field."

Shiro turned towards the door and headed to the supply room. 

He placed a bullet proof vest on his torso, strapping a VP9SK across it.   
In his holster held a glock 17 while in the back of his cargo pants and in his boots held a sig sauer P226.  
All these were handguns, he didn't think he needed anything more barbaric.  
He preferred using handguns because as a source of last resort.

All his guns were fully loaded and he was hoping he wouldn't have to fire an single one of them.  
He trained for this kind of situation but it was to save people, he didn't get his badge so he could use weapons to hurt others.

He made sure he had a spare comm and that his current one was working.  
All guns were on safety mode.

Shiro took one of the bikes, asking Matt if he had Keith in his sights.

Matt was working desperately to try and get highway cameras on his screen.  
He only had the local cameras on and therfore needed to see further.

Matt would feel devastated if he let Lance, a person that was closed to Pidge and his best friends brother get away.   
He wouldnt be able deal with the fact that he lost Lance.

Matt said he didn't see Keith but he should be on his way towards the A8.

Shiro made revved the engines, passing a few personnel.  
Right now, Shiro was on a mission to pursue Lance and Keith, hoping he would see both.

He followed the tracker since that was the only lead he had on Lance right now, maybe if he caught up Keith would too.

As he followed the tracker he realised it hasn't moved in 10 minutes.  
That set off some alarms in his head.

They either found his phone and left it some place.  
Or they stopped.

"Matt, they're not moving. Do you think you can tell me where they are?"

"They're at a warehouse in the outskirts of Edinburgh. You need to hurry it seems like they're waiting for something."

Shiro cranked the speed of the motorbike, well aware that he's surpassed the national limit by so much.  
So they've stopped for now, that's means they still don't know about the tracker.

Shiro heard a similar sound of a hum behind him.  
It's when he realised that it was Keith.

He would try and swerve to stop him but right now Lance was priority. Once Keith got off that bike, he was in for it.

It seemed like Keith knew who was on The bike in front of him too.  
Keith suddenly felt fear and anger.  
He was scared because his brother would find out it was him in the bike.  
He was also angry because Shiro might try to stop him from getting Lance if he saw him.

Keith didnt have the knowledge that Shiro was actually looking for him too.  
He should've known Pidge would've said something but didnt.

So all he did for now was speed up and pass the Shiro.  
Shiro sped up, trying to follow Keith and and Lance.

Keith may be be his brother but Shiro was definitely going to fine Keith for speeding and breaking a few other laws.  
Keith might get all his points taken off him which could result getting his drivers licence away from him.

Keith was well aware of this too but its like he said.  
He would do anything for Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been proof read, none of my chapters were


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some action happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i wrote this clear enough. There's so much that goes though my mind that I end up losing focus of what I'm writing.

Lance stayed in the back, still passed out in the car with his mother.  
The men went into the warehouse and came back out with bags and equipment.

They were going to transfer Lance into a disguise van and make it look like it some outlet delivery.  
They hoisted Lance out of the car and not so gently layed him down in the back of the van.

Lances head lolled to the side, his cheek squished against one of the bags.  
Kamila sat at the back with him, making sure he doesn't get too hurt while the van moved.

Once this van started up, it was going to be a 5 hour ride.  
Lotor wanted to film in Manchester since the only film studio he owned was in there.

_____

"Shiro, they just transferred him to a van. I'm still trying to get a clear look at it." Matt spoke.

"Okay, also I've found Keith. I'm following him." Shiro was very nervous. What if he or Keith couldn't get to Lance in time.  
He would've failed his brother and friends. His aunt would be devastated and he definitely would worry about Keith.

"Shiro, they're on their way towards the M6, I think their headed to England."

"Did you hear that Cheif, We will need personnel in England if they enter." 

Shiro sped up some more, he could finally see the warehouse they've just left.   
The car they abandoned was parked in front of it, blocking one of the roads.  
He slowed down and noticed some skid marks.  
They didn't belong to the car so he suspected it belonged to the van. He also concluded the van used the road the car is blocking, judging by the direction and intensity of the marks.

Shiro swerved dangerously, cutting it very close to the building and car. He managed to slip into the road without any damaged excpet losing a minute of two on them.

He looked at his rear mirrors and saw that the other bike, Keith was going another way.

Whats he doing??

Shiro desperately wanted to follow Keith but he could tell waste any more time, he quickly pushed Keith aside from his mind and increased is speed yet again.

Keith took another road, on his phone showed the map with a dot indicating Lance.  
The map showed highlighted roads he should take to get to Lance.

Keith noticed that one of the highlighted roads was near some train tracks, if he followed along there he would definitely catch up to Lance.  
He prayed in his head that if he didn't make it, that Shiro would.

He knew the tracks was a very risky idea, but there shouldn't be any trains moving on the track till 7am.

_____

Both their trackers showed that they were less than two miles away now. 

Shiro seemed to be a tad further behind but that was due to the fact that Keith didnt give a shit and took a track that wasn't even a road. 

Keith could finally see the van, the van seemed to be speed up more as it noticed someone behind them. 

"Speed this up, there's someone behind us." One of the men spoke. 

"He doesn't look like anyone important. He's driving really dangerously, he's probably some adrenaline junkie." The man driving said, however keeping a cautious eye on Keith. 

"Probably." he relaxed for a bit, watching the bike drive right pass them. 

Keith drove past them then entered their lane.   
He was know driving right in front of them, slowing down ever so slightly.   
He wanted to try and slow them down too. 

The van noticed that the bike was acting suspicious by slowing down on them right in front.   
They tried to move to another lane only for Keith to block them again. 

It was then they realised that this was getting out of hand, the man floored, catching a Keith off guard a driving past them. 

Keith growled, in pursuit to catch them.   
He formulated another plan. 

As soon as he caught up to them, just barely on their tail. He stood up carefully on his.   
Keith only had one chance to do this,

He calmed himself, counted up to three in his head before he jumped.   
His foot barely caught onto the ledge on the back of the van, his hands managed to latch onto the handles of the door by the skin of his teeth. 

Keith watched his bike slowed down before tipping to its side, skidding across the tarmac and breaking into parts as it hit the wall that separated the lanes. 

He hugged himself into the vehicle, afraid he was going to fa off the little space he had.   
The doors were locked. Obviously. 

He needed away to break open the doors, he didn't have anything to useful on his person to pick the lock or to wedge the door open. 

It's when he saw Shiro on the bike catching up to him now. 

What the actual fuck, Shiro thought.   
He now understood why there was a destroyed bike on the side of the road, only to find out that Keith was latched on the back. 

Keith could see a holster on shiro and came up with yet another plan.   
He has no idea if Shiro would be able to hear him but he was going to try. 

"SHIRO!" He started. 

Shiro saw Keith's mouth move but the wind whizzing past his ear made it difficult for his ear to pick up any clear sounds.   
By the shape of Keith's mouth though, the word ended with an 'O' 

He registered that Keith was saying his name. 

Keith discerned that Shiro couldn't hear him so the next best thing was to show him.   
He unlatched one of his hands from the handle, his other hands now gripping the metal tighter than before.   
He tried to move to the side to show shiro the handles. 

Keith shaped his free hand into a gun and pointed at the vans door handles, gesturing for Shiro to shoot it. 

Shiro squinted his eyes, trying to discern what Keith was trying to point out. He saw that Keith's hand was a gun and was pointing to the van. 

Keith wanted him to shoot it open.   
It was risky.   
Very risky. 

He wasn't very good at driving a motorbike, and he wasn't good at aiming his gun at small things. 

Usually he aimed at body shaped targets. And usually you held a gun with two hands. 

Shiro reached for the gun on his left thigh using his left hand.  
He unlocked the safety, then aimed, using the sights.   
The sights lined up at the handle and Shiros plan was to shoot there until it popped open. 

As held his hand up, he quickly moved his right hand, sliding the top of the gun, feeling the click of the bullet now in its chamber. 

He had six shots to bust the door open.   
He pulled the trigger, the first bullet hitting the top, just nicking the handle.   
Shiro realised his aim was doing okay so he unloaded the next 5.  
Sure enough the one of the bullets hit the lock. 

He gasped, not realising he held his breath during that. 

All of a sudden a the 'whats ifs' came into his head. 

What if he missed?   
What if he accidently shot Keith?  
What if the bullet was so far of it shot through the door and it someone?  
What if he shot Lance?

Keith now had trouble moving back into the centre.   
It seems the van was trying to swerve Keith off the van, and trying to lose Shiro as well. 

The van veered left and right as Keith tried to get both hands on the handle, he was having trouble.   
His hand became exhausted and sweaty, threatening to slip off.   
Each bumb the van hit, his foot would slip off ever so slightly and moving them back onto the ledge was proving difficult. 

Shiro, putting the gun back into his thigh holster reached to get the gun on the on his chest.   
He aimed at the wheels, hoping to slow the vehicle down.   
One of the bullets hit the back of the wheels, making the van spin a bit. 

It went back to its usual tracks but now with only one wheel supporting the back. 

This also made things easier for Keith, he grasped onto the rhe handle and shoved it open, causing both doors to swing violently open. 

He managed to slip in. 

Keith saw Lance passed out on the floor of the vehicle as a woman, who he registered as Kamila cradling him. 

She held a gun at the intruder.   
Kamila didn't want her Lance to get hurt, and she won't let anyone stop her from getting Lance to Lotor. 

If they managed this, Lotor was going to pay her an unimaginable price.   
The attention and interviews were bound to come if they ad was a successful release. 

This ad was going to be the first to advertise a product using same sex actors in a sensual scene.   
She had already began to prepare answers for interviews. 

She was ready to pull the trigger put a that happened was the van tipping and turning. 

Kamila hit the side of the van as she jostle, immeidtaly knocking herself out. 

Keith fell forward, tumbling into the wall, the bags providing very little cushion. 

Lance flopped about due to his state. 

All the bodies slammed into the sides as the van kept tumbling, one of the doors broke off as it made contact on the road. 

Shiro watched the whole thing happen.   
He stared in shock as the van turned viscously, it hit the wall which separated the roads.   
The van skidded as it tumbled, creating sparks as the paint scratches off the ground. 

Shiro then heard blades slapping, he felt sudden wind.  
He looked up and saw one of the helicopters.  
Peaking out the helicopter was a person crouched with a sniper rifle.

The sniper must of clipped the driver.  
It was probably what caused the vehicle to tip.

As the van, battered and bashed, finally came to a halt was when shiro jumped off his bike and rushed towards them.  
The front was very damaged, any longer and the thing will burt into flames.  
He quickly dragged out the three of them, laying them on their backs a couple of metres away from the van.

The helicopter lowered two ropes as two, one woman and man slid down.   
They collected the passed out bodies, trying to get them to safety inside the helicopter. 

Shiro climbed to the front to see that one of the men with a bloodied whole between their eyes.  
The other man layed dead still with no bullet wounds.  
Shiro broke off any hanging glass and reached to check the pulse of that man.  
The pulse was very weak but still alive.  
Shiro had no choice but to grab them man, he used his knife a ripped the fabric of the seat belt.  
He grabbed under the man's arms and stated to tug on him.  
Jostling him a bit.  
The man was finally starting to slip out of his seat.

The front suddenky burst into flames and Shiro now them realised he a little time before the flame reaches the gas and explodes.

Shiro bashed more of the glass to create more room, he reached forward some more.  
His arm grabbed k to the man's waist and he pulled hard on his body.  
The man was finally moving with some consistency, the glass scratching along his legs.

Shiro moved a bit, now hold the man by the upper arms, pulling him and sure enough the man fell out.

Shiro jumped of the van, hoisting the man over his shoulder.  
He quickly ran to what he hoped was far and safe enough. 

It had been some time since the van burat into flames so it would be any second until it would explode.  
Shiro kept running, the weight of the man slowing him down. 

Then the van exploded, parts flew everywhere fortunately missing Shiro.   
The blow was powerful enough however to push Shiro, he toppled over, dropping the man. 

He flew a couple of metres before skidding to a halt.   
Shiro was sure he had road burn now but he didn't care, as long as everyone else came out out alive.

Other cars came into view, stopping at the site, the blaring of sirens and lights.   
He felt relieved a thought that he was finally allowed to pass out.  
He was exhausted and e didn't want to do anything more.

Bodies in dark suits came running out, one going for the man and another getting Shiro.

All Shiro remeber was getting into the back of an ambulance before finally going to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The blinding white lights are familiar to Lance. He knows he woken up at a hospital again and with probably worse injuries than before. 

Everything should be fine now then, right? 

Keith is sitting in one of the chairs that are pushed into the corners.   
He's on his phone tapping away... With his right hand? 

Keith's right handed so Lance wondered for a very short amount of time why Keith is using his non dominant hand, when he noticed his left hand in a cast. 

The deep breathe lance takes is what knocks Keith out of trance.   
He looks at Lance with worry first, thinking he was starting a some sort of attack, before noting that Lance is wide awake, staring at him with ocean like eyes. 

Anything that Keith was going to say to Lance was thrown right out the window when a doctor and other people walked in.   
All serious faces.

"You're awake. That's good." The doctor spoke.   
"I was going to list off some of your injuries and tell you what happened here, but these men and woman insisted that it was important and first priority to talk with you first."  
She looked them and uttered a low "15 minutes "

Keith watched the whole thing, he got worried when he realised it was a reporter going to to talk with Lance. 

"Lance, will you be continuing your career?" the reporter asks, a journalist beside them ready to write whatever he answers with. 

"Wait a minute." Keith butts in. He's fucking livid.   
Lance just went through what was probably one of the worst things in his life and now these fuckers won't even let him get a break.   
"He just woke up, give him some time." 

The reporter ignores Keith and continues asking their questions. 

"It's fine Keith, I'll humour them."

Lance answers some of their questions, he only answers the appropriate questions that realted to the event that happened almost 50 hours ago.   
"To answer your first question. I will be not." his answer is short. 

"what will you be doing in the future then?" 

"focus on school." lance wants to reply quick with only short answers, he wants them gone.   
Reporters are alway annoying with asking questions that shouldn't be important. 

"I think eveyone wants to know this, but will you ever get back with Nyma?" 

"Nope, fuck her." he's says, hoping that the journalist writes that down and releases it to the media.   
He wants going to answer anymore questions like that. It wasn't even related, it was very fucking far.   
But the reporters don't care.

"The advertisement you planned to film was same sex, that doesn't explain the sex tape that was filmed with a female-" they were cut off. 

"I'm bi." he says sharply. Honestly it's like they only speak and think straight people.  
"I refuse to answer anymore more questions, can you leave?" he grits out, sending them hurtful glares.   
He knows they're only doing their job but they should realise when it's time to fucking stop. 

Keith stood up and straight up shoves them out of the door, glaring at them.

 

A man, a very tall man steps towards Lance as the reporter leaves along with their scribe. 

"And you are?" Lance snaps, glancing at the man with a sharp glare. 

"Kolivan, cheif of SO19 aka blade of marmora." Lance has heard of the SO19, its like Sat but scottish. 

"I see, I suppose you want a stament then?" Lance asks. Hoping that's all they want. 

"Yes, we can do this another time." he says. 

"Its fine I guess, you seem less inconsiderate than the reporters. Can I get a name?" 

The man looks baffled, never in his career during this sort of situation has ever asked for his name. 

"Kolivan." He's give Lance a small smile before getting to business.   
"I am here to get a statement involving your experience that occurred approximately 50 hours ago."   
He pauses. Lance nods showing kolivan that he understands and that he's perfectly fine with this. 

"I would also like to answer a few questions if you'd like. Answer at will, but whatever you do say will be used for and against you." Kolivan felt like a robot saying this but it came with the job and had no choice to say this.   
Judging by the way Lance lost interest at his last sentence, also shows how Lance feels about that phrase. 

"So you people do acatully say that... Huh, I thought that was only in movies." he snickers. 

Kolivan tries to fix himself, he also wanted to laugh but he needs this done as he has other matters to attend to. 

"I would like your stamnet first." 

"Hmm, All I can say is that I was kidnapped to film an ad that I was too injured for." 

Kolivan wrote it down, looking at Lance asking for confirmation that this was final.  
Lance nodded. 

"Are you ready for questions now? We can still do theses another day." Kolivan gave him one last chance. 

"it's fine, let's do this."

"Do you remember anything before or after the kidnapping?" 

He took a breathe, he knows he has to answer with truthful answer and even if that means outing his mother. 

"I had found out my mother planned to kidnap me on the day. When she got me, she pretended to acted worry then drugged me."

"How did you find out?" 

He looked over at Keith and Keith gave a confirmation. 

"Keith had heard my mother say this and told me later."

"when you said you're mother pretended, what do you mean?" 

"I was awake but feigned sleep when she walked into my room, I woke up and she acted scared that I was going to be kidnapped. I guess it was her way to put me off guard so she can use that to drug me."

"You keep saying drugged, so I assume you don't remember much or anything at all during the time."

"Im sorry I don't."

Kolivan shook his head, telling him it was fine.   
More questions were asked and some of them Lance refused which Kolivan was fine with. 

After Kolivan had asked Keith if he could give his the phone which recored Kamila conversation he left, saying that he will keep Lance updated. 

Lance finally relaxed and layed down, resting his eyes.   
The presence of Keith next to him and holding his hand made him feel happy.   
Keith squeezed his hand making Lance open his eyes and state at him.   
The lights highlighted Keith, causing an angelic affect on him. 

"You okay?" his hand caressed Lance's cheek, his fingers tracing across the gauze placed there. 

"yeah, thank." He nuzzled into the touch. 

"but seriously, what will you do now."Keiths topped and stated at Lance, kneeling down so he was eye level. 

"Well I'm going to have to talk to the SQA about my exams and hopefully I'll be able to retake them or at least do the ones I've missed. After that I don't really know." 

Keith nuzzled his nose into the crook of Lance's neck, placing gentle kisses.   
"Whatever you do, I'll support you, we all will." Keith traveled upwards and pressed a kiss onto the corner of Lance's mouth. 

"I suppose I want to go out and have fun like normal people. I want to eat what I want, go to theme parks, cinemas, shopping. I want to go to the rocky beaches or the muddy parks." Lance said.

"Then we will, besides I was kinda hoping to that that with you and only you." Keith looked at Lance, praying in his head that Lance knew he was trying to ask him out. 

"Oh." Lance blushed. "I would love to." Lance moved his head so his lips reached Keith's.   
They both pressed into each other, Keith using his tongue, along entrance into Lance's mouth.   
Lance complied, letting Keith in.   
Their tongues fought for dominance but Lance idndt have the negery in him to actually fight for it, so he let Keith have this victory. 

Just this once, he thought. 

_____

The next couple of weeks more reporters come in asking more ridiculous questions, which Lance has refuses to answer. 

Kolivan came in occasionally. Lnace has confirmed that he wanted to press charges so Kolivan informed him that he will try and arrange a court meeting and a Lawyer.   
He asked a couple of more questions which Lance answered. 

The docotor had informed Lance that he will need to go through physical rehabilitation.   
His injuries form before obviously had gotten worse, since getting bashed into the walls of a crashing van does that to you. 

It was finally getting better... For the most part anyway. 

 

"Damn, I forgot how much I hated studying." Lance moaned. In other circumstances Keith might've gotten hard at how sexual Lance sounded, he wondered if Lance would moan like in bed. 

"You and me both. But that's why I'm here to help you. You didn't attend much classes, I'm surprised the SQA even decided to let you do your highers." Keith looked up from us text book, seeing Lance flop backwards into his bed. 

"Same, I really thought I would have to study the same material again for a year." Keith sat up again, holding an engkuhs text book I forint of Keith.  
"Anyway can you help me with English. Its the only subject I hate studying for." he smiled sheepishly. 

Keith smiled, joking the text and before Lance let go Keith pulled so Lance would lean towards him.   
He placed a quick Kiss on his boyfriends lips, curing his own into a smile.   
"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's lot of talking. Well it felt like alot when I was writing it.
> 
> Also its 4 in the morning, but I'm not going to complain.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group day out.

Lance is released from the hospital after 7 weeks. His injuries have finally healed.  
They made sure that Lance stayed there till he was one hundred percent healed, and he finished rehab.  
The physical part though.

There are still days were Lance wants some sort of chemical drug in his body.  
His body stopped tingling now and he doesn't go out for sex or drinks, well if its to celebrate or if its with Keith.

Keith and Lance ehavent talked about sex but it's been almost two months since they confessed, they've kissed and made out and gave each other little touches but they haven't even got to the part where they remove clothes. 

 

Hunk was helping Lance move his stuff into his new room. Valentina took Lance in and now he's living with her.   
He insisted that he could buy his own little place with the money he made, but she argued that because of Kamila she never had a chance to bond with Lance.   
Lance couldn't argue with that and caved in. 

"Besides." she said. "I have an empty room that's collecting dust. You wouldn't want me to develop asthma, would you?" she smirked. 

 

Hunk felt bad for not being a good enough friend as he couldn't notice the struggles Lance was dealing with, while it was pretty fucking obvious now that he thought about it.   
All the late night drunk and wasted. 

Lance said it was fine and that he wouldn't go through anything like that again, but Hunk wasn't satisfied.   
Lance bargained and let Hunk help his pack in while Lance just watched. 

"Hunk, it's my stuff, atleast let bring in the last boxes." Lance said, even though Hunk was completely happy with this Lance still felt like he was using Hunk's kindness. 

"It's fine, this is the least I can do. To make up for not being able to help you." Hunk heaved as he bent down to grab one of the bigger boxes. 

"That's the thing Hunk. You have helped me, just being my best friend and being there for me is good enough. more than enough." Lance made a grab for one of the boxes, a smaller one but Hunk pulled him off. 

"Okay. But let me do this. Please." He said piling three small boxes on top of each other.   
"It'll put my mind at ease." 

"Okay." 

The small boxes were the last and now it was time to actually unpack all of them and decorate the room.   
Lance decided he would use the bed that was already in the room. 

The new mattress was already placed in, along with a duvet cover and pillows.   
Lance stretched over his mattress trying to fit a fitted sheet in the corners, one of the corners weren't complying and kept popping off. 

"Hey Hunk. I think we should all hang out one day. You know get the whole group and just have a fun day." Lance suggested, trying to be casual but he was super nervous. 

He's never the one to ask things like this, he felt like he was overstepping his boundaries even if he wqs asking his friend to do something as simple as possible as pass something over. 

" I think that's a great idea. What did you have on mind?" Hunk said, a small smile painted on his face as he concentrated on putting the baby blue sheets on Lance's duvet. 

"We can go see a movie maybe. Or go to a theme park like M & D's." lance finally got the fitted sheet to stay and now he moved to put the pillows on their cases.   
"I've never been to a theme park before, or a movie theater. But I don't mind where I just want to hang out."  
He mumbled, he began to get shy. 

"I'll help you plan if you like. We'll get train tickets to M&d's and then more tickets for the park. What movies did you want to see?"   
Hunk nudge Lance off the bed so he could place the duvet over the mattress. Lance sat back down once it was layed. 

"I don't know. You pick." Lance layed his pillows neatly, leaning on the headboard. The bed now made. 

They both moved onto Lance clothes. Folding the fabrics into their categories. 

"I'll surprise you then. What day?" Hunk asked, folding a familiar pair of faded navy blue jeans. 

"Honestly, as soon as possible. But when eveyone free." 

"Okay, let's do it tomorrow."

"Mmkay." 

_____

Shiro, pidge and Keith all waited at the train station for Hunk and Lance. 

The train was going to leave on ten minutes, so they didn't have much to worry about. 

Keith heard a voice that's he immeidtaly recognised as his boyfriend's.   
Lance was speaking with wild movements but stopped when he noticed the three. 

He gave a big grin and waved at him. Lance honestly looked like a child who was waving at their family during a play. 

"Hiya. You didn't wait long did you? Sorry." he said, bending his arm ebjnd his head and rubbing the back of neck. 

"There's no need for apologies. It's fine, it didn't even feel that long." Shiro said.   
"You ready? Hunk, do you have all the tickets?" Shiro was such a dad. Everyone thoight it but no one said anything, accepting it as their group thing. 

"yep, I don't trust Pidge with hers or Lance. Sorry." Hunk said, waving them. "So I going to keep a hold of them.

Both Lance and Pidge pouted at offending but very true statement. 

_

Lance really did look like a child. He hasn't even stepped in the park yet but still gasped like a child seeing a tiger for the first time. 

Lance could see some of the roller costers that reached high above. He clild here the screaming of both children and adults, and some pop music playing i the backgrounds. 

"Hunk, look." he longed at the rollercoster. "I've never seen one that high besides movies." 

"There's higher but those ones are in other theme parks." Hunk warned. 

"I want to ride them all." Lance stayed determinally. 

Once Hunk handed five tickets to the entry guard, Lance beeline towards the little shops.   
Specifically a shop that let's you customise your own stuffed Teddy. 

"I want one. Keith help me decide." Lance yelled as he walked in. 

The group followed Lance in and saw Lance trying to pick a skin.   
He looked between a shark and a lion, his eyes staring intensely. 

He made a go for the shark, paused then grabbed the lion.   
The fur had three differ shades of blue, ones of the shades looking very close to a purple. 

Keith thought 'fuck it' and grabbed the one right next to it, a red lion.   
Lance was reading the instructions on how to use the stuffing machine. 

Lance have up, as did Keith and got one of the staffs to help.  
They also stitches the seams as well.

"That was so fun. I going to name her Azul." Lance announced, hugging the new toy.

"We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet. I want to go on the rides now." Pidge declared. She grabbed Lance's wrist and dragged him to the que of the very fist ride she saw.

"The que's long. Is it always like this?" lance asked curiously.

"Not all the time. Sometimes you jut get lucky and there'll be no one. Or sometimes people are willing to wait 5 hours in a line for a two minute ride." Shiro said as if it was from experience.

By the looks of Keith and Pidge's face, it seemed like they witness this as well.

" oh yeah. Me, Matt, Keith and Shiro went to Alston Towers. Matt wanted to go on the smiler since at the time time it was new. The line was fucking massive, since it was its debut and Matt was willing to wait there for hours, dragging us into it." Pidge explained.

" Was it worth it?" Hunk asked. Lances nodding along as after Hunk just asked the questions he was going to ask.

" Fuck no."Keith said.

 

Lance was only able to handle have the rides in the entirety of the amusement Park.  
Since it was his first time doing something like this.  
His body was just getting a feel for this, which also caused his stomach to hurt like hell.

They a decided it was time for a break from the rides and do the stalls.  
The good thing about M&d's is that you are given a certain amount of tickets to use for the stalls.  
You didn't have to waste so much winning an item that cost less than what you paid trying to win the game.

They all found out that Lance was good at throwing games, insanely good.  
He was also a legend at the bucket throws, knowing when and how to throw the ball into the bucket.  
The ball was clearly rigged, so if you the it normally into the bucket it would just bounce out as if it broke the laws of physics.

Lance won alot of toys and sweets from the stalls, there were too many for him to take home so he gave some to the kids that couldnt succeed at the games.  
He just fell for their crestfallen faces, but he felt like a good human being when the child lit up when he said they could have them.

Lance kept some of the toys, but only small stuffed ones.  
He was thinking about decorating his window ledge in them.

Sadly they ran out of the ticket, they only had one left.  
They decided that they would buy Lance a churro with it.

"Holy shit, this is amazing. What is it?" he asked. His face in amazement as he looked at the sweet as if it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"What the fuck Lance, you're literally cuban. You've never heard of these?" Pidge joked.

Lance shrugged and savoured the treat.

_____

They went to go see Deadpool 2, as Hunk promised he surprised Lance.

Lance has seen the first one but only once and he fell in love with the character.

He bought the overly priced large popcorn along with some nachos and a drink.

Lance sat in the very center with Hunk and Keith on either side a shiro with Keith, pidge with Hunk.

Every now and then Keith would try and bump some off of Lance, their hand even did the cliche thing where their hands brush each other when they both reach for the popcorn.  
Though they didn't shy away, Lance laced his fingers and Keith complied.  
They held their hands throughout the movie

 

Lance can honestly say this was the best day of his life.  
He's never had so much fun in one day, and the things he was able to bring back would be very good reminders.

Lance was able to go to sleep without any difficulty, hugging Azul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its cliche with the lion thing but that's the voltron thing in it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance let's out some steam.  
> Maybe all of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done  
> I also apologise for posting the same chapter twice and making you wait longer.

After the day out, Valentina invited Lance's friends over and they had a barbecue.  
Lance never really had a barbecue or a ate with family.... Or even ate a proper meal before, so this was nice first experience.

Valentina bought sparklers which Lance was completely memorised by, he dropped the stick when the sparks got to close.  
He was reminded that the sparks wouldn't touch him so he was a little upset that he couldn't hold it until it finished but Keith being the good boyfriend he was handed his one over.

Lance discovered that if you wave the sparkler, he can create a gold lamps laser like affect.

Valentina made a medium sized bonfire, with the help of Shiro.  
Shiro was supervising the bonfire, while there were no laws against having a garden bonfire, he just wanted to be there in case of an emergency.

"Val, do you have any marshmallows?" Hunk asked.

"They should be in the sweetie cupboard, while you're at it can you melt some chocolate in a ball please?"  
She asked as she heaved another log on top of neatly piled logs.

"Lance come with me." Hunk suggested.

Lance got up from the grass where he was sitting with Pidge and Keith.

"What are we doing Hunk?" Lance asked curiously. He was so invested with his conversation with Keith and Pidge that he didn't listen what Val and Hunk were talking about.

"We're going to make roasted marshmallows dipped in melted chocolate." Hunk explained as he reached into the cupboard and grabbed two big packets of marshmallows.  
The marshmallows were large, like the size of an adult palm and they were snow white.

"Lance can you melt the chocolate?" Hunk asked as he waned Lance a stick of milk chocolate.

Lance looked around the kitchen, he didn't know if there was a proper way to melt chocolate so he stuck it in a bowl and headed for the microwave.

"Wait, don't put it in there. It burn for sure." Hunk said. He grabbed a pot, filled it with water and placed it on top the stove.  
"It's easier to melt chocolate on the stove. Its easy see? Now we wait."  
Hunk placed the bowl so it was neatly in the hollow of the filled pot.  
The water was slowly increasing in heat, as it did, the chocolate steadily liquidised.

Lance watched, ingrianed the method in his head so he could use this another time.  
He was never allowed to eat so his mother didn't see a point in why Lance should have the knowledge of knowing how to use a stove.

 

They all sat around the bonfire, holding metal skewers that had a marshmallow stabbed through.

Lance burned his a few times, panic a little when the treat caught fire.  
The treat tasted nice in the end when he doused the thing in chocolate.

In the end they had to go home, expect Keith, Lance wanted to show him something and take him somewhere. 

Keith agreed even though the Lance was being peculiar.   
Keith saw Lance emerge the back door with small cardboard box, the top was open and he could see small like boxes inside. 

"I was going through some things in the old house and I found these." Lance tilted the box and Keith could see the small packets were tons of cigarettes. That wasn't all.   
There were syringes in there and tiny playic bags filled with coloured pigments. 

"These were the drugs I took, I was thinking of throwing them in the fire... Want to help?" Lance blushed sheepishly like the request was stupid. 

"I don't see why not." Keith shrugged, grabbing the syringe first, fearful that Lance might accidentally prick himself.   
"Wait... Where are the lighters?" 

"I kind of wanted to keep them for the candles I bought."

"Oh... Well shall we?" Keith asked and made action to chuck the thing. 

"Yep." lance clasped a full packet of cigarettes and chucked it into the flames 

His aunt was watering the plants with a hose, so if anything were to cause react to the fire she could just water it down.   
There was pales of buckets next to them as well incase she did finish. 

"Val. Do we still the bat and mallet in the shed?" Lance suddenly asked. 

"Yeah why?" 

"I'm going to get rid of my trophies." lance, once again was an enigma. 

His aunt just hummed and continued as Lance went to the shed, Keith had no choice but to follow. 

Lance handed Keith a bat, the bunt of it and the end seemed very scratched and roughed edged, like it was treated callously.   
Lance seized the said mallet for himself, the weapon also looked as if it was treated the same as the bat.   
The two sides looked very pressed. 

It was probably used alot?   
Keith concluded. 

"I'll be be back in hour or two! " Lance yelled. His aunt turened to him and handed Lance her car keys. 

"Take the car. I don't want anyone thinking why my nephew and his boyfriend are walking around with weapons." 

Lance chuckled; nonetheless nodded.

 

Keith sat in the passenger seat and watched the houses go by, the houses and road was beginning to look familiar. 

" We're at you're old house?" Keith asked quietly, almost a whisper. 

"I just wanted to do some things before the council clears the house."

Lance reached behind him into the back seats and took hold of his mallet, grasping firmly with determination. 

He picked the lock on the door and they both entered the basement. Keith was only following Lance though, still wanting to know what and why Lance brought him here for. 

The basement didn't look like a basement.   
The underground room was like hall of fame football stadiums had. 

There were pictures of a young Lance posing in costumes and glitter.   
There were some that Lance looked more mature in.   
Posing elegantly in black and white. 

There were glass cases that held certificates and wooden plaques. 

Shelves upon shelves held trophies, glass, metal plated or plastic. 

The wall to his right had sashes hung up, the fabric dangling from their hanger.   
He could make some out which said. 

'mister of the year.'

'little King supreme.' 

Keith flinched violently as an ear shattering sound invaded his ears. 

Lance toon the first hit, his mallet smashing the very first trophy he ever one.   
The thing that caused his suffering.   
He hit the metal/plastic object multiple times. It broke into pieces until Lance was hitting broken parts in broken pieces. 

He grunted as he smashed the weapon into whatever was closet to him.   
All his pent up frustration of almost thirteen years aided his adrenaline. He was able to break metallic parts with his skinny arms. 

He yelled, tears threatening to slip down his cheeks.   
His mallet made contact with with every object he could hit that reminded him of the hell he had to endure. 

Keith hit a few with his bat, while it was fun since this is something he'd probably never get the chance to do again, he decided he would let Lance have this.   
Lance went through hell and aggressively smashing those reminders seemed to be the only way to truly free him. 

He watched Lance knock the trophies of the shelf, the momentum causing them to fly and crash into the wall. Parts snapping off. 

He watched splinters of wood fly from the wooden plaques and shelves that previously held trophies. 

The entire floor was covered in shattered glass, the small pieces glittering like ice in winter.   
More glass showered the room as Lance aimed for the glass cases including the transparent frames that held ceritfactes and ribbons. 

The room looked like a bombed had just gone off and fucked up everything.   
The floor was caked in a glitter of glass.   
Any bright lights, reflected of the broken gold and silver pieces.   
All shelves were smashed, some clean off the wall and some had parts hanging on.   
The sashes hanging were ripped from their places, scattered underneath the hazardous broken parts. 

Lance dropped his mallet as there was nothing else he could hit.   
He panted and sniffed, already exhausted as he was coming down from his high.  
His cheeks were hot with tears and his throat burned. 

Keith took that as his queue and walked up to Lance, his blavk leathered boots kicking and scraping the glass.   
He wrapped his arms around Lance lithe torso, his hand clasp right in from of his abdomen.  
Keith leaned his head into the crevice of Lance neck, kissing and shushing him.

"Do you feel better?" Keith quietly asked. Placing his chin on Lance shoulder.

"Very. I had fun. It felt good." Lance sighed, he turned around so he faced Keith.

"We should probably go back." Lance whispered, making no points to move from Keith's hold.

"yeah, we should." Keith leaned forward, foreheads tocuhing each other. He also made no reaction to move.

Lance decided to close the gap, placing his tear covered lips onto Keith's chapped one.

_____

They went back after a twenty minute make out.

As they exited the car, some of the glass spilled on the kerb.  
The inside of the car had a fairly decent amount of glass.  
Lance reminded himself that he would clean it in the morning. 

Lance layed in his bed with Keith hugging him, tangling their bare legs.  
He could feel keiths breath on the nape of his neck, indicating that Keith had fallen asleep.

The steady breaths of Keith had causally out Lance to sleep. A peaceful sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nervous Lance and Valentina bond

The Jury had deemed Kamila guilty.  
Guilty with.  
child abuse  
-domestic violence   
-illegal gang involvement   
-kidnapping  
-drug abuse  
-trafficking

She'll be serving 25+ years in jail. Which Lance realised that's she's serving a life sentenece.  
She will also be attending therapy and will start on medication.  
All this was to hopefully make her a  better and a decent human being, but if she made no progress Kamila would be sent to an asylum and serve her sentence and life there. 

The authorities consider her a danger to herself and others.  
The meds are to keep her as sane as possible, to calm the chemicals in her brain.

As she was being dragged by one police man, holding her by the upper arm.  
She began to thrash about, sending all kinds of threats and promises.  
She frantically flailed about, her head whipping each side.  
Kamilas eye made contact with Lance and she fucking lost it.

"Lance come here!!" she yelled  
"Lance, tell them the truth, I've never hurt you once! " she began to sound desperate.  
"Hurting a person is raising your hand." she yelled to know one in particular, hoping her words made sense.  
"Lance, we still have appointments booked." this was truly pitiful.  
"what about the choreography you practiced?!"  
Her yelling soon go quiet as the she was pulled away, by servral securities.

Now that she was gone, there were still some problems left but not as big as mother.  
He and his aunt can now leave only if they aren't stopped by the many reporters outside.  
Some were still interested abut the sex tape Nyma made, it was mentioned by the judge but quickly brushed off by his laywer.

A tapped to his shoulder made him turn around only to see Shiro and his colleagues.  
"I'll help you." shiro said. "You don't want to wait here for hours till the reporters leave now do you?"

"That would be inconvenient." Valentina said.

Shiro and his colleagues created a four person wall in front of the two, shoving any rude reporters - in this case all of them.

"it should be illegal for reporters to harass us like this." Lance mumbled, somehow in the ruckus of noise Shiro heard him. 

"I agree."

_____

As soon as he walked through the door to his house, he just wanted to face plant into to the wooden floor. 

He somehow made it to his room and then proceeded to flop on top of his bed. His shoes still on.   
Lance checked his phone for the first time, having it switched off for four hours in the court meant he Cound t go on it.   
He decided to scroll through some of his social media, ten minutes later he received a text. 

Keith: Do you like Cosmo? 

Lance: Yeah, why? 

Keith: I want to take you there of our first proper date. 

Lance blushed at that. They continued to talk, texting about the details. 

Lance suddenly felt like he had energy and rushed to his aunt.   
He wanted to ask for her advice, he's never been on a date.   
He used to just get a fucking and that was it, Lance never went in order before. 

Lance slammed her bedroom door open, scaring the shit out of her.   
She was sitting at her desk, accidentally knocking her laptop off. 

Valentina is a marine biologist and a oceanographer.   
She is currently writing a report on the studies her and her team found. 

"Val, I need help." He then noticed the damaged he caused and looked at her in sympathy.   
He helped her up and made her sit on her bed. She was not old but it was polite to help.   
He bent down to grab her laptop, giving it to her to see if anything had happened. 

The laptop closed when it landed so when she opened all the tabs she had open were there and safe.   
She breathed a sigh of relief and then looked towards her nephew who had the look of pure regret and guilt on his face. 

"I'm sorry Val, I didn't mean to scare you." Lance apologised. 

"It's fine there's no need to apologise. You mustve need my help so bad..." She trailed off, hoping her nephew would continue and get rid of this sad like atmosphere. 

"Oh yeah. Me and Keith are finally going on a proper date." he said happily. 

"That's good. No?" she asked. 

"I'm scared, what's if he loses interest when he finds out I've never been on a date?" he paused "How do I act?"

"Like yourself honey." She replied quickly. Valentina always thought that if you have to act like someone different for a person to like you then they're not worth it.   
But she knows Keith will love Lance, her sweet nephew for who he is. 

"What should I wear. He told me whatever is comfortable... But that doesn't actually mean that right?" He asked nervously. 

"With Keith? Yeah it does." He nodded at her answer. 

"What if he wants to hold my hand?"

"Hold it if you want."

"im so nervous Val. We've kissed and made our before." Val looked at him but decided to keep this information as tease material.   
"but I've never done something romantically before, what if I can't give him what he want?" her poor nephew, she thought. 

"Lance. Just be yourself, like you always have been. He's seen you at tour worst and seen you at your best. He knows the troubles you've been through yet still continues to be with you." She held both of Lance's hands.   
"trust me, he's not going to stop loving you anytime soon."

Lance smiled at her. Valentinas advice and little speech at sully lifted the weight of his chest. 

"Now... When is your date? I want to book a spa before you leave." she stood up getting her phone so she can set up an appointment. 

"it's on Monday, he plans to pick me up a 7." 

"That perfect, we'll have a day out and get you an outfit too maybe." she suggested. 

He just smiled, his face beaming with happiness. Just like when he used to with his dad. 

_____

Monday came around pretty slow. Lance head nothing to do while he waited, he was bored and just really excited for Monday to come.   
He told Hunk and Pidge and they seem really happy for him, despite the occasional jokes for him to make sure to use protection.

He left around 10am with Valentina. Their first stop was to get breakfast then go shopping for clothes.

He bought so much clothes, Lance is pretty sure he already had the top he just got but he shrugged.   
His shopping consisted of three pairs of shoes and like four outfits.   
Lance just likes shopping. 

Lance just dropped his and Valentinas bags in her car while she waited for him at the waiting area at the salon. 

They both only got half back massage, the masseuses used oils that Lance would kill for. Maybe when he was done he would go to the front and by their products.   
Honestly he felt like he had been blessed by Pasithea. Their touches were like magic, a singular touch untied his knots that scattered his shoulder blades. 

Since this was a salon, it turns out Valentina scheduled to get their nails, lashes and eyebrows done.   
Some people may think that guys shouldn't get their nails, lashes or brows done because it's feminine. Lance would argue that its hygienic and keeps everything healthy, Lance would rather drink 2 litres of oil than walk about with dirt in his nails and unkept brows.   
The lashes were more of an aesthetic thing, he just wants thicker and darker lashes. 

Lance left the place with buffed, shiny nails and he felt more calmer, more relaxed. He also left with some of their products. 

"Lance you have an hour, let's go home and you can get changed. I want to see what you bought." she spoke excitedly. 

He hummed but promised to show her. 

He showered, but only his hair. He didn't want to ruin all the work the beauticians and masseuses did. Lance will wait after his date.   
Since his aunt said to be his self, he decided to keep his hair unstraightened and skipped the foundation. 

He contemplated whether he should wear his glasses or not, but wearing contact lenses didn't mean he was trying to hide his moderately poor vision, did it?   
Nevertheless he still put his contact lenses on becsuse he though it would be a bit difficult to kiss his boyfriend.   
It would be super awkward if they were stopped by his glasses, almost as bad as bumping noses. 

He put on a plain white t shirt accompanied with prussian coloured chinos. He rolled up the ankles and put on white ankles socks with a pair of platinum coloured vans.   
He alway decided to wear the tawny bomber jacket he bought today. 

It was ten minutes till seven so opted to sit downstairs with his aunt. 

"Look at you." She teased. 

"Val. There just new clothes. Any way how does it look?" he asked giving a twirl, as his jacket lifted up by the speed. 

"I think it looks good, I especially like the jacket." Lance beamed, delighted at the complement. 

It was seven o'clock and Keith would be here any minute now. 

"I just want to say, Lance. I want you to have fun out there don't let anything stop, okay?" 

"Yeah." he nodded, the corners of his mouth curling upwards.   
"Thanks you. For being there, for supporting me." he hugged her tightly.   
She brought her arms around his body, her hand cradling his head as she pushed it towards her collarbone.   
Valentina places her chin on top of his head, smiling at nothing.   
Shes so proud of her nephew, despite being out through hell for the majority of his life he still stood strong. 

The doorbell rung, lance quickly rubbed his eyes to check if there are any traces of tears. If his cheeks are red, he blame it on blushing. 

He opened the door and was greeted by his boyfriend. Keith looked up and down at Lance then leaned to kissed his cheek. 

"you look great." He complimented.   
"ready?" 

"yeah."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy... Very steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters longer and I tried to make the smut longer too.  
> I hope it makes sense. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this. This is the first time I've ever wrote something with a little more detailed plot.   
> Thank you

"Make sure to use protection!" Valentina joked, trying to contain her smirk.

Lance blushed but didn't say anything back as Keith chuckled at the joke.  
"Sure Val." He says sarcastically, humouring her.

Lance gaped at Keith. Was he serious? He's heard Keith make jokes before but sex jokes was something rare from Keith.  
Lance only blushed more, his face heating up as it tinted red.

Keith took Lance by his skinny waist and walked over to his bike.  
Wait... Bike!?

Lance hasn't been on a bike before, he's always wanted to but he never thought he'd get the opportunity that easily.  
Now looking at the bike in person he felt a little nervous.

What if he distracted Keith?

What if Keith is thrown off by the weight?

Keith seemed to sense Lance's worries.  
"I'll go slow, I don't want to overwhelm you too much." he swung his leg over his bike and put his hair in a low pony.  
Keith shirt lifted up and Lance could see the tight skin underneath, a small glimpse of a V as he reached up to tie the strands.   
Keith tying his hair shouldn't have look as hot and sexy as it did, but because it was Keith it did things to Lance.  
He looked as the strong, firm hands messed with the hair.   
I want him to pull my hair. 

Lance thought, having intense sex with Keith.  
Lance reprimanded himself.  
It's just hands, stop being weird Lance.

Before Keith could place his helmet on he stretched his arm out to give Lance his spare one.   
"you coming on?" 

"yeah." lance took the helmet at shoved it on his head. Now he was glad he didn't opt for the glasses, the helmet would not approve. 

Lance wasn't afraid of touch and Keith knew what would happen if Lance were to sit behind him. As soon as Keith revved the engines, Lance took that as his queue to tightly wrap his arms around Keith's, surprisingly but no unwanted brick body.   
Lance really wanted to trace the dents of Keith abs through the the thing shirt. 

Lance scolded himself and kept his hands locked together, giving his hands something else to do. 

Keith began to drive, and true to his words he did drive slow, still fast but more smooth and less reckless like. 

The wind was nice against his leg and being able to see the cars pass by without being incase by a car fleet nice but bizarre. It was a unique feeling, being able to ride without the metal protection of a car. 

He could see why Keith would go for a motorbike, it felt refreshing... Free.   
Lance snuggled more into the leather of keiths jacket. 

 

They arrived at the restaurant. Keith made the reservation since it is usually really hard to get a space without one.   
There's always long queue, and even if you're at the front it's a 45 minute wait.   
The place was a high quality buffet, half the room contain different food cultures. Including even the strange ones like Bangkok with their insects. 

Lance decided he would try at least one thing from every nation, expect bugs because no thanks.   
He found out he really like the vegetable stir fry thin noodles Asian/Japanese sections.  
His least favourite was the roast from the American section. 

"Keith. I don't know how you can eat this. There's literally no flavour in this." Lance said as he shoved the bit of beef to the side of his plate. 

Keith shrugged and continued to eat the mountain from his plate, whixh did include the roast. 

"I'm getting dessert now, do you want me to grab you anything?" Lance asked as he stood up. 

"get me like five of those tiny mousses, I don't care whixh flavour." 

Lance nodded. As he walked up to the back where all the desserts were displayed at, he noticed two chocolate fountains.   
Lance got keiths plate quickly, he then saw a stack of bowls near the stack of dessert plates. 

He descretly tried to fill his bowl with just the melted chocolate and when he was done, he quickly walked back to their table. 

"Thank y- why do you have a bowl of melted chocolate??" Keith eyed the the bowl then looked to Lance. 

"I'm going to get some of the marshmallows and other sweets so I can dip them in."

Keith just lookedat Lance and just thought.  
He gets cuter and cuter, I swear. 

Once they finished, Keith payed and when they walked out he noticed Lance nibbling on something. 

" Did you seriously bump their tiny cubes of jelly?" 

" Uh yeah. They're cute and they taste good." Lance said before stuffing a whole cube into his mouth. 

"I know... Give me one" Keith mumbled, holding his palm out. 

They sat at Keiths bike just eating the cubes of jelly and talking about random shit. 

Unfortunately conversation material and the jelly ran out and they both decided it was probably time to go. 

Lance wanted to show a little appreciation for Keith for taking him out.   
Lance littered small kisses on Keith's neck, hopefully not distracting him as he rode. 

Keith stopped but not at Lance's house.   
"Lance." 

"hmm." Lance hummed, still delivering affection to Keith's neck and now throat since Keith is facing towards him. The hum Lance made sent vibrations, and it felt good. 

"Lance.. I'm literally hard right now. If you don't stop I will carry you into my house." Keith warned, but it sounded more broken as he tries to restrain himself. 

"Go ahead." Lance whispered. "I think I'm hard too and I don't think I can stop." Lance said, his hands now finally tracing Keith abs under his shirt.   
One hand grazing the over the jeans where keiths bulge was. 

Keith bucked his hips into the touch and finally getting the permission from Lance, he lifted him up. Lance was basically koala hugging him, his legs wrap around Keith as keiths hands held Lance arse from underneath.   
Lance draped his arms over Keith's shoulder, placing sloppy and wetter kisses on Keith's collar bone. 

Before Lance could see what happened, he was thrown roughly over the bed. 

Lance layed down one the bed, his head tilted to the side but his blue eyes looking at Keith.   
His face was flushed and out of breath.   
Lance layed elagantly, his shirt tucked up and his jacket spread out.   
Keith looked down at the sight before him, his dick growing with every second. 

Lance just looked so fragile and fuckable, any skin showing he immediately wanted to mark red and purple.   
He hover over Lance's body, his knee parting Lance's legs open. Keith's hand slid over Lance kneck until it cupped the side of his jaw. They pasiontly made out, their longue going each other. 

Keith pulled away from air, making a grunting nkuce as he looked at the swollen lips of Lance. They were parted and glistened in saliva. 

Keith pulled Lance's jacket over his shoulders, Lance helping him taking it off his arms.   
The jacket went to some unknown corner of Keith's room. 

Next was Lance shirt. Lance may not be as stunning as Keith's body looked but his body held lean muscle despite the lack of nutrition.   
Keith pressed on and placed hickeys onto the younger man, the marks immediately appeared onto Lance's sensitive skin. His collarbone decorated in a necklace of pink and red. 

Keith grunted as he felt a small force on his crotch. He looked down and noticed Lance's hands palming the tent. 

"Can I suck you off?" he panted. Lance however didn't wait for Keith answer and bent down to lap at the fabric. Lances hands already making work of Keith buckled.   
Once it was undone, he fumbled with the buttons and zip. 

Keith helped and stripped himself of his jeans fully, only now in a pair of black boxer briefs that displayed a patch of precrum. 

Lance hooked his fingers onto the hem, dragging the fabric down slowly. Keith moaned as the material dragged over his hard dick.   
The cock bounced upwards as it was freed from its containment. 

Lance grabbed the base of it, locking the head slowly. His tongue lapped the slit, the precrum getting caught. 

Lance licked his lips before going down the length fully, reaching the base in no time.   
His nose traced the dark curls, the musky scent being the main smell. 

Lance pulled his head back but not all the way before going back down.   
He grazed his teeth over the size earning a groan from Keith.   
Keith rubbed Lance's hair then grabbing the brown strands. 

Lance moaned at the feeling of his hair getting fisted, the moan sending vibrations through keiths dick.   
He bucked his hips, keeping Lance head in place as the head of his cock his the back of Lance's throat. 

It was impressive that Lance could tale cock until it hit the back of Lance's throat, but being fucked in mouth by dose of drink folk at clubs made him used to the feeling, not gag free. Any deeper and he would definitely choke.

Luckily Keith pulled away but not out of his mouth, before anything major happened.   
He came, most of it being swallowed by Lance, the rest dribbled from Lance's chin and the corners from his mouth.

"Did you seriously swallow that?" Keith asked. 

"Yep." Lance said, popping the 'P' 

Lance then reached for the button and zip of his chinos. Cnating his hips upwards to make the taking off of his trousers easier. He threw them with the rest of the discarded clothing. 

He pulled his underwear off himself, presenting his ass to Keith.   
Keith gulped because he was not expecting Lance to be so forward. 

"Do you know what to do?" Lance interrupted. 

"Of course I do. Let me get the lube." Keith recahed underneath his bed, pulling out a half bottle fool of non scented lube along with a condom. 

Lance cocked his eye brow at the bottle. 

"It feels great when I jack off." Keith explained. "Stop judging." 

Keith squirted a generous amount onto his fingers, his index finger circling the ring of muscles.   
Lance arched his back as Keith pushed in, feeling Lance wasn't too tight he added a second finger all the way to the knuckles. 

"mm.. Keith... More." Lance said. His hands fisted the bedsheets and his toes curled. 

Keith added another finger, vigoursly pumping the three in and out.  
Lance kept begging for more, Keith already of his fourth gibger. He wasn't about to fist Lance after their first proper date, that was for another time. 

Keith pulled out his finger, the lube creating a strand between the two.   
Lance made a dejected sound at the empty feeling. 

"Shh.... Give me a second." he ripped the condom packet, the rolling the latex on his still hard dick. 

He used the excess the lube of his fingers to slick up his cock. 

He then grabbed onto Lance shoulder, using his other hand to line up his cock to Lance well prepared hole. 

Lance moaned as the head pushed in, stretching the skin wide.   
Keith pushed in slowly, stopping half way for Lance to calm down a bit. 

He bottomed out and stayed like that for a bit.   
"It's okay Keith. You can move" Lance spoke. 

Keith nodded even though Lance couldn't see it.   
He gripped Lance's hips tightly, the pads of his fingers digging into the skin.   
He pushed out until intl the top was in, the slammed in. 

Lance yelped, his head head tilting back as his back arched some more. 

He knew lance was flexible, his back wasn't extremely bent but Keith knew he wouldn't be able to do that with his level of flexibility. 

Keith began to thrust, accelerating at each push.   
The sound of skin slapping, hips meeting the meat of Lance's butt were one of the many sounds the surrounded the room.   
Lance's begging of Keith to go faster.   
The headboard hitting the wall everything leith pushed in.   
The sound of their breaths and moans unsynchronising. 

Keith's pace was now as fast and strong as he could go, his thrusting as a steady speed. 

Keith changed their position without pulling out.   
He manoeuvred himself so he was sitting down,egs spread ever so slightly. Lance sitting on his lap, still not facing him.

Lance now had to work himself, to keep himself bouncing on Keith's cock.   
Keith did help, lifting Lance's hip every now and then. 

Lance sat on Keith, his legs spread wider, almost into box splits.   
His back curved away from Keith's stomach and Lance's head bent backwards, the back of his head leaning against Keith's side collarbone. 

His mouth stayed open as the only sounds he could make were the moans of pleas. 

Keith could feel Lance tire out, so he decided to get Lance off since he hasn't yet.   
Poor boy.   
Keith reach around and grabbed the lenght, pumping it with a viscous pace. 

Some of Lance's cum already began to spurt out, almost like a vagina squirting. 

Lance was done yet though, he wrapped his hand tightly. Everytime Lance was pushed up by Keith's dick, he would fuck into keiths fist. 

Keith was getting close again, he jerkes Lance as quick as he would himself. He wanted the both of them to come together if not, close. 

Keith then stood up, his legs as did Lances hit the floor. Keith now was standing up, fucking his cock into Lance's worn out hole.   
Lance ended being in a bent over position, almost ninety degrees.

Lance now had to finish himself as Keith hands went to Lance's hips again.   
Lance Ended up finishing first, cummjng over his fingers and dripping onto the floor. 

Keith reached over to hold Lance by the wrists. Yanking Lance back into him.   
Lance keened eveytime he was pushed back into Keith cock. 

The cum and sweat on Lance's hands and wrist were beginning to make Keith's hands slip off.   
Before he could slip off, his dick spilled their juices inside his condom, despite this Lance could still feel it. 

He pulled out of Lance slowly. The sounds of their exhausted pants was now the only sound in the room. 

Lance straightened himself up, before Keith could do anything Lance flopped himself onto Keith's bed. 

Keith watched Lance, his back shined and glowed in the sweat, the moon and lamp were the only sources lighting up. 

Keith discarded his condom, tied up and in the bin. 

"Lance come on, ill draw you a bath." Keith suggested. 

Lance made no signs of movement but muffled sound came out.   
Sounding like.   
"Okay... You Do that... I'll wait here." 

Keith sighed but left to make their bath, while he was at it, he showered himself.   
He would've liked to share a bath with Lance but he was scared they were going to end up having sex again and then mess themselves up with more sweat and cum. 

He walked into his room, only with a towel hanging low on his hips.   
He put on a pair of boxers, throwing a fresh pair at Lance. 

"Babe." That sounded weird but good. "You're baths ready. I'll change the sheets and you can stay over." 

Lance whined but still got up in the end, clapping the boxers.   
He left he room, mumbling about how he shoukd be carried since he was the one that didn't get dicked down ten minutes ago. 

Keith huffed playfully, shrugging the cum stained bedsheets off, replacing them with burgundy ones. 

He threw them in the hamper that sat in their hallway. 

Keith waited in bed for Lance while he bathed. 

 

Lance's walked through his door, beaming in the after glow of sex. 

How come Lance looks really good all damp from the water, while Keith looked like a drenched cat from the pond. 

Lance crawled into the, Keith turning so he could wrap a protective arm around him.   
He pulled Lance closed to his body, feeling Lance's breath on his skin. 

"I love you Keith. Good night." Lance said, closing his sleepy eyes. 

 

"I love you too." lance kisses the hair on top of Lance's head then closed his eyes. 

Lance felt really happy. Even though he just had sex, he didn't feel like it was a coping thing now to get him to fall asleep or calm down.   
Just beung near Keith or knowing that Keith loves him was enough. 

_____

Shiro came home really early in the morning from work.   
He checked to see if Keith was in his room, only to find that there was another body in his bed. 

Shiro chuckled and made sure to tease him in the morning... Which came to easily. 

 

When he woke up, Keith and Lance were already eating breakfast.   
He thought while they ate, he would do the washing. 

He bright the hamper into the kitchen, leaving it next to the washing machine.   
While separating the darks from lights he noticed Keith's bedsheets in there.   
He swore Keith only changed his bed two days ago, then he noticed the stains. 

"keith. Didn't you recently change your sheets already?" Keith hummed.   
"Did you get them dirty that quickly? That's unlike you." Shiro smirked. Locking eyes with Keith who only looked at Shiro in fear.   
"Did you have fun last night?" shiro teased, facing the cum staines covers to Keith and Lance. 

Lance choked on his glass of orange juice, blushing embarrassedly  
Keith just chucked the butter knife at Shiro, missing horribly. 

Shiro chuckled, throwing the sheet into the dark pile.


End file.
